Dragon Age: All Accounted For
by Silvermoor
Summary: Elissa, Theron, Alistair are the last of the Grey Wardens. Together they must unite Ferelden & end the Blight. The journey to Redcliffe and saving the village. To include all wardens eventually, not necessarily as wardens. T for language & violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Has everyone got all their supplies? It's a long trip and the last thing you want to do is get down there and realize you only have one extra boot," Elissa Cousland tossed a boot at one of the soldiers. The men laughed as he juggled it. He laughed nervously as he stuffed the boot into his pack.

"My lady, will you be joining us in Ostagar? I would follow that rump of yours all the way to Par Vollen," one of the soldiers called.

"Another comment like that and I'll have to beat your ass in the ring again," she throw him a wicked smile.

"Ah, you wound me, my lady!" He grabbed at his heart and swayed. The soldiers laughed again.

"Right then men!" The sergeant walked into the courtyard, "Those darkspawn aren't going to kill themselves!"

Elissa watched the soldiers go. Her smile faded as they marched off to war. It was a grim reality she never thought she would live to see. Send men off to battle, to die, for the king and country. It only made it worse that it was darkspawn, evil creatures that dwelled deep within the earth only emerging to kill and destroy. The horde was far to the south, but it needed to be stopped there.

The winds shifted, teasing her pony-tailed black hair, and she could smell the sea on the breeze. Elissa pulled herself away from her thoughts. There was still much to be done. Elissa went over to one of the supply wagons.

"Is all in order here?" she questioned the elves who were loading it.

"Aye, my lady. We've just finished loading the wagons. Once we hitch the horse we can be under way," a male elf answered.

"You've done well."

"Thank you, my lady, but the work is not yet done and after that we'll be going with the army," he secured the last item and jumped down. The elf was several inches shorted than her, not because she was tall, but simply because elves were shorter than human. Dwarves were shorter still, but she had never met one to compare.

"You are going to Ostagar as well?"

"Yes, someone must make the food and polish swords while the soldiers do the killing." He paused, "Don't worry for us, my lady. We won't be anywhere near the fighting."

"That's good to hear, though I wish none of this were necessary. Maker preserve you," she began to move off.

"And you as well, my lady," the elf went about his duty.

Elissa went over her father's list again in her head. They had only received the king's call for men five days ago and they didn't wanted to miss something in their haste to answer. She had been put in charge of supplies. Swords and axes sharpened, maces rebound, new bowstrings, shields checked, armor refitted, and about a dozen other things include food. Coming up with several months worth of supplies had not been the easiest task, especially with the harvest still months away. It was a wonder that she hadn't run away to join the nearest circus, but she had her duty.

They also had to be careful not to send too many soldiers. Highever had always had problems with the occasional raid from the Free Marches across the Waking Sea. Who would want to come home to find it ablaze from raiders and bandits?

"My lady," a servant stopped her. "The Teyrn wishes to see you in the great hall. The Arl of Amarantine has just arrived. It seems that his men have been delayed."

"Thank you," she turned around. She had hoped to avoid seeing Rendon Howe. The arl spent any time they were in the same room attempting to convince her to marry his son. At least when she was finally married the wolves would stop nipping at her heels. Elissa pushed one of the side doors to the great hall open.

Her father stood, arms behind his back, addressing Howe. "I trust than that your troops will be here shortly." Her father's black hair had long since faded to gray, but his bright blue eyes hadn't dimmed in the least.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight. I apologize for the delay, my lord," Howe lowered his eyes. He had a slight and wiry build of a rogue versus her father's large build.

"No, no, the darkspawn have us all scrambling. I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself," he dismissed the apology. Her father was being diplomatic. Everyone knew that Howe would have received the call before them. The Howe's land was closer to Denerim, the capital of Ferelden. "Fergus will head out the soldiers tonight. You and I will ride out tomorrow. Just like old time."

The friends shared a knowing smile. Howe chuckled, "Though we both had less gray in our hair, and we fought Orlesians then, not…monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same." Elissa cleared her throat. "Ah, I didn't see you come in, pup. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"Of course, she's turned into a fine young lady. A pleasure to see you again."

"And you as well, Arl Howe." Elissa smiled weakly.

"My son, Tomas, asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time," Howe smiled.

Elissa forced the smile to stay, "Delilah could come as well. It's been years since I've seen either of them." She had become an expert at deflecting these types of arrangements.

Her father chuckled, "My fierce girl has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart."

"No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior. Most unique." Elissa frowned at Howe's tone.

"At any rate, I summoned you for a reason, pup. While Fergus and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle," Bryce Cousland was addressing her formal, Teyrn to a potential heir.

"So your leaving me here while you and Fergus march off to war?"

He nodded, "Only a token force is remaining here. You must maintain peace in the region."

"Won't mother be here at the castle?"

"No, she will be staying with Lady Landra, and should the worst happen, I expect you to carry on the Cousland name and traditions," he sat his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't like being left behind, but her father had laid a heavy burden on her and she wasn't about to shirk her duty. Elissa locked eyes with her father, "I'll do my best, I swear it."

Her father smiled once more, "I know you will. Now, there is one matter I'd like to bring to your attention." He turned to one of the guards, "Please show Duncan in." The guard saluted and open a door. A man entered the hall. Elissa could almost feel him enter the room. It was an…odd sensation to say the least. His skin was tan, earned by years of travel, no doubt. His beard and hair were black with streaks of gray and was unkempt, giving him a grizzled look. "This is Duncan, leader of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden."

"Bryce, you didn't tell me that there was a Grey Warden here," Howe looked genuinely surprised.

"He only arrived last night, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Howe cleared his throat. "But a Grey Warden demands certain protocol. I am at a disadvantage."

"I've never met one of your order before. It's an honor to met you," Elissa bowed slightly. "But if I might ask, what are doing all the way up here in Highever?"

"With a Blight under way, we will need as many Grey Wardens as we can on hand," he spoke gently despite his appearance.

"I believe he's here to test Ser Gilmore," Bryce interjected.

"And if I might be so bold, I believe your daughter would be an excellent candidate. I watched your bouts this morning with the soldiers. It was quiet impressive," he smiled.

Elissa felt her cheeks color, "I…I'm honored."

"Honor though this might be, she is my daughter," Bryce stepped between them. "I've not so many children that I would gladly see them all off to battle. She will be staying here. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?" Her father's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Elissa felt her heart skip a beat. Wardens could Conscript anyone, murders, theives, kings and princes. If he choice to do it, her father would be exceptional angry but she would become a Grey Warden. She was both thrilled and terrified of the prospect.

"While I need as many good recruits as I can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue," Duncan bowed.

The tension in the room eased. Bryce stepped back and address Elissa once more. "Pup, please ensure that Duncan's requests are met while I'm gone."

"Of course," her eyes flicked over to Duncan.

"Now, find Fergus and tell him to led the troopers Ostagar ahead of me," her father turned his attention back to Howe and Duncan.

Elissa knew a dismissal when she heard it, and after Duncan's declaration, he would want her as far away from Duncan as she could be. "Very well, father." She smiled, "Duncan, I look forward to speaking with you again." She turned and left quick, her father's exasperated sigh following her out the door. Just a little revenge for not taking her with him.

She sighed, above all else, the Couslands fulfilled their duty. She started walking toward her brothers room. The inner corridors of the castle were quiet compared to the outer courtyard. The guards saluted her as she passed them by. She acknowledged them with a nod.

It was a grime thought, becoming the teyrna of Highever. She was the second child and Fergus was always destined for it. He was eight years older, married, and had had a son. He commanded the respect of the soldiers and loved the people of Highever. She would only inherit the title if they were both dead. She didn't want to be teryna if that was what it took.

"There you are!" Ser Gilmore came around a corner smiling. He marched up to her, "Your mother said that the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Given who was there, that was probably a wise choice," she pushed her dark thoughts away.

"Yes, I had heard that the arl had arrived. But the reason I was looking for you is your hound has the kitchen in an uproar again. Nan is threatening to leave," Ser Gilmore looked behind her.

"Is he in the larder, again?" Elissa sighed.

"No matter how the maids try, he always finds a way in. I thought it best if his mistress were to fetch him. Anyone else would be in danger of having an arm bitten off," Ser Gilmore looked passed her again.

"We should go collect him then."

"I agree, but I think we should visit the treasury first. Your father had stationed guards there, but I don't see anyone," Gilmore motioned behind her. She nodded and he walked passed her. She followed him down to the treasury and he opened the door. The guardsmen were sitting with a deck of cards in front of them. "What's all this then?"

They jumped, banging their knees on the table. "Ser Gilmore, we were…"

"Taking a break?" Elissa finished for them.

The blood drained from both their faces. "Lady Elissa, we…we're not even sure why the Teyrn stationed us here. I know it's not our place to question our orders."

"My father likely wanted to have the treasury watched because of the increased traffic in the castle. My family's sword and shield are in here. My father has entrusted the two of you to guard it. I know it's not a glorious posting, but it is an important one," Elissa walked closer to them. "Hundreds of years of Cousland family would be lost if it were stolen. Please, tell me I can count on you to guard them."

"My lady, we apologize. You can count on us," the guard saluted. The second saluted as well. They went to their post.

Ser Gilmore lead the way back out and closed the door behind her, "That was well handled."

"Well, some of my father was bound rub off on me," she smiled. "We should head to the kitchen."

"Indeed, I think I can hear Nan yelling from here," he smiled as well.

"Will you be staying at the castle?"

"Yes, I had wanted to go with your father. I'm uncertain as to why he has asked me to remain behind," he sounded melancholy.

"Did you know there was a Grey Warden here?"

"A Grey Warden? Here, at the castle? Did you get to meet them?"

She laughed lightly. "Ser Gilmore, you sound absolutely giddy." His cheeks colored slightly. "Yes, the Grey Warden is here and he wants to test you for recruitment."

"Me? When I was young I use to dream about being a Grey Warden. To be even considered to join their order," he paused. "I hope that wasn't…"

"No, it wasn't. It would be a great honor." Elissa kept pace with him.

"I'm slightly surprised that he's not here to test you as well," he looked back at her.

"Father didn't take the suggestion of my recruitment well. I'm being left in charge while he and Fergus are away." Elissa could hear barking now. "Let's go see what trouble Juri has caused." Fergus opened the door to the kitchen.

A wizened old woman yelled at two elves, "Get the dog out of the larder."

"Mistress, it bites at us anytime we get near," the elf pleaded.

"Calm down good woman. We've come to help," Ser Gilmore announced their presence.

"You. And _you_." Nan turned to them, glaring at Elissa. Nan had been her nanny when she was young and stayed on to become the castle's cook. "Get that bloody dog out of the larder! I've got enough to worry about with a castle full of hunger soldiers."

"I'm sorry, Nan," Elissa spoke softly.

She groaned, "Just get him out." Nan turned back to the elves, "Why are you just standing there? Get out of the way!" The elves scrambled out of the way.

Elissa walked over and opened the door. A massive dog sniffed at the ground in the kitchen storeroom. The dog was breed for war. Large, powerful jaw, large shoulder muscles, and the dog was strong and fast enough to pull a man off a horse. Elissa stepped inside, "Juri."

He stopped and looked over at her. He barked happily wagging his stub of a tail. "Didn't I tell you not to bother Nan?" Elissa scolded him. He whined and looked around the room.

"I'd like to know how he even gets in here. The maids swear the door was locked," Ser Gilmore closed the door.

Juri ran around the room sniffing. "Is something wrong, Juri?" He whined as he looked around.

"It does seem that he's." Ser Gilmore paused. "Did you hear that?"

A rat, the size of a small cat, ran out toward them. Elissa drew her sword, as did Ser Gilmore. She severed it's head with a single clean swipe. Suddenly, rats started pouring into the room. Juri bit down on one, crushing it, while Elissa and Ser Gilmore killed all the ones that got close to them. Elissa kicked one that started to naw at her boot. Juri snatched it out of the air and shook it violently.

"That was unexpected!" Elissa looked at the dead rats.

"It's like the start of every bad adventure story my grandfather use to tell me."

Elissa laughed, "In this case it might be the beginning of your adventure story. I'll take this as a good sign for you."

"It's also a bad sign. We have rat from the Kocari Wilds from time to time, but never this many," he frowned. "The Blight must be driving them north."

Juri sat at her feet looking up at Elissa. He gave out a low whine. "Yes, you did a very good job protecting the larder. Hopefully, Nan will see it that way." He barked in agreement.

"It might be best not to mention it to her. She has enough to worry about." Ser Gilmore looked at his feet, "Well, if there is nothing else, I do have other duties to attend to before the teyrn leaves."

"Ser Gilmore," Elissa stopped him. "Rory, when you become a Grey Warden, know that you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you, Lady Elissa," he smiled as he retreated.

She sighed. He never called her just Elissa anymore. "Come on, Juri. Now we have to face Nan."

She left the storeroom and Nan's eyes locked onto Juri, "Look at him, licking his chops as brazen as you please!" The servants snuck passed them. "After helping himself to the roast, no doubt."

"He's a good dog, Nan," Elissa patted his head.

"Mistress, there are rats in here. It looks like the dog killed them," the male elf stuck his head out.

Nan's expression softened, "Probably let the vermin in." Juri tilted his head and whined. "Oh, don't give me the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so-called charm." Juri whined again. Nan sighed, turned to the table, and grabbed some meat scraps, "Take these, and don't say Nan never gives you anything." Nan turned her attention back to Elissa, "Have you been behaving?"

"Yes, Nan. I," Elissa started.

"Aurdey, stoke the fire! And don't get dirt in the food. You think you can serve that to the teyrn with dirt in it," Nan yelled.

"Miserable old bat," one of the servant mumbled.

"Old bat, am I? Just for that, you can clear out the ashes and don't make a mess of it!"

"Busy day?" Elissa smiled.

"The teyrn expects everything to be in order while he's gone. I expect you to uphold your family's name. Just because you're an adult doesn't mean that I won't put you over my knee and spank you," Nan wagged her finger at her.

Elissa smiled. Nan would always see her as that ten-year old girl wrestling in the mud with her brother. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt my families name. Speaking of family, I need to find Fergus. I'll come by tomorrow, Nan." Nan nodded and went back to work, yelling at the elves as she left.

Juri padded softly ahead of her. She turned up the walkway to the guest and family quarters. Her mother stood in the atrium with several guest. Eleanor Cousland stood straight as an arrow. Her dress was a beautiful shade of lavender that brought out the green of her eyes. Her once earthy brown hair had turned gray like her father's. Eleanor's narrow eyebrows arched as she spotted her.

"Ah, and here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound that the situation in the kitchen has been resolved," her mother's eyebrow arched slightly higher. Elissa had her mother's vivid green eyes.

"Yes, Nan is back to work as we speak," Elissa patted Juri's head as he whined.

"Ah, good. You've always had a way with Nan." Her mother motioned to her right, "You remember Lady Landra, don't you?"

"I believe we meet at our mother's spring saloon," Landra smiled.

Ah, yes. She had been quite drunk. "Yes, a pleasure to see you again."

"Your too kind," Landra laughed, though Elissa wasn't certain what was funny. "Didn't I spend half of the time trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"And made a very poor case of it," Landra's son added.

"My son, Darrien. He's not married, either," Lady Landra dropped a less than subtle hint.

"Don't listen to her," Darrien's voice carried an edge of annoyance. "It's good to see you again, my lady. You're as beautiful as ever."

"Flatterer," Elissa smiled pleasantly. She actually like Darrien, but he wasn't really a warrior.

Landra eyed her son with an encouraging glance. "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." A blonde elf curtsied. "Do say something."

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother described," Iona smiled gently.

"She says that after watching you sweat like a pig this morning," her mother scoffed.

"Your prowess with a blade is most impressive," Darrien jumped to her defense.

"I was quiet the battle maiden in my day as well, but it was my softer skills that landed me a husband," her mother eyed Landra.

"Mother, please, I can handle my own affairs," Elissa tried to divert the conversation.

"Clearly not," Eleanor wouldn't let it drop.

"I believe I will retire to my room," Lady Landra announced before they could get truly started. "It was a long journey and I fear it has fatigued me. If you will excuse me." Landra moved away.

"I will go to the study, I think," Darrrien excused himself. Iona moved off with him.

Now she was alone with her mother. "Do you know that father is leave me behind?"

"Of course, dear. I'll be leaving in a few days as well, to stay at Lady Landra's estate. Your father was worried my presence might undermine your authority," Eleanor stated.

"Oh?" Elissa felt her heart jump into her throat. "I hope you have a nice time. I don't know what you will do if you can't order people around though."

"You better watch that sass. Don't think I can't still take you over my knee and spank you." They shared a giggle knowing that Nan was the only one who had ever done that. "I was afraid that you would be nervous about taking of everything."

"I am, but you and father wouldn't let me unless I was ready. I just hope that the position doesn't become a more permanent. I worry about the darkspawn in the south. I know how many people we have left. We wouldn't be able to hold long if we have to fight the horde," Elissa frowned. "I suppose we are lucky that the Grey Warden caught the Blight while still in the Wilds. Did you know there was a Grey Warden here?"

"I hope you haven't gotten a fool's notion of getting recruited," her mother grew serious.

"Duncan is here to test Ser Gilmore. That aside, father would never allow it. He made it very clear to me and the Grey Warden that I was ineligible for recruitment," Elissa took her mother's comment in stride.

"Good, I would not be able to bear it if you were to march off to war with your father and brother. I feel sick in my heart just thinking losing either of them." Eleanor Cousland was not prone to moments of weakness. Elissa laid a hand on her shoulder. "I love you my darling daughter. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Elissa assured her.

She swore that she saw her mother wipe away a tear, "Now I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about this."

"Yes, I still need to let Fergus know to go ahead with the troops. Howe's men have been delayed it seems," Elissa started to more away.

"Arl Howe," her mother corrected. "Well, go on now."

Elissa bowed to her mother, "Of course, Teyrna Cousland." She smiled as her mother glared at her.

Juri barked happily and they jogged toward her brother's room. Her brother shared his room with Oriana and their six year-old son, Oren. Elissa knocked on his door before entering. Fergus held his wife in his arms while his son sat on one of the chairs.

Oren was the first to notice her, "Auntie!" Oren ran over to her. She bent down and swung him around.

Elissa sat him back down, "Oren! How is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm alright, but I wish father wasn't going away. It makes mom sad," Oren frowned.

"It makes me a little sad too, Oren, but your daddy is a brave warrior and, Maker willing, he'll be back before you know it." Elissa cupped his chin. She looked over at her brother and Oriana. They were looking fondly down at their son. "Perhaps we should let them be alone for a moment."

Fergus chuckled, "No, dear sister. I would have you see me off before I go to war."

Elissa stood and walked toward them, Oren holding her hand. "I wish I was going with you. You're the heir. You should be the one staying behind and settling disputes over fishing rights."

"I wish you were coming as well. It will be tiring killing all those darkspawn myself," Fergus smiled.

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be…unthinkable," Oriana's accent showed through. In the eight years she had been in Fereldan her accent had softened quite a bit.

"I always thought Antivian women were suppose to be quite dangerous," Fergus teased.

"Only with words and poison, my husband," a smile crept up on her face.

"This from the woman who pours me my tea," he kissed her gently.

"You're the one who married her," Elissa added.

"Hey now!" Fergus objected. Oren laughed. Elissa and Oriana giggled.

"I did come up here with a message. Father wants you to go ahead with the soldiers," Elissa cleared her throat.

"You'd think the Arl's men were all walking backward!" Fergus sighed. "Well, off I go then. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. I see you soon, my love," Fergus kissed her again. "You be good for your mother and Auntie, Oren."

"I will daddy. And if the darkspawn come, I kill them with my sward of truthiness." He slashed the air with an invisible sword.

"Truthiness?" Elissa asked.

"We've been teaching him about honesty," Oriana smiled at him.

"I would have hoped that you would wait for us before taking your leave, Fergus," Bryce entered the room with Eleanor.

"Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety everyday that you are gone," Eleanor took his hand.

"You could have told me you planned to come up here yourself," Elissa glared at her father.

"And miss having my son and daughter in the same room? Never," he smiled at her.

"Maker sustain and preserve us all," Oriana prayed. "Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers, and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wrenches," Fergus interrupted, "for the men of course."

"I can't believe you would say that in front of your mother!" Oriana slapped his shoulder.

"Wat's a wrench? Is that what you use to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked.

"A wrench is a woman who serves ale in a tavern, or a woman who drinks a lot of ale," Bryce commented.

"Bryce!" Eleanor stared at him. "Maker's breath, I swear it's like living with a pair of small boys. Luckily, I have a daughter."

Fergus laughed, "I'll miss you most, mother dearest. Look after her, won't you sister?"

"I doubt she'll need me to do that. If anything, she should be the one fighting the darkspawn," Elissa smiled.

"Enough," Bryce wrapped his hand around his wife's waist. "Pup, you'll want to go to bed early tonight. You'll have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Being sent to bed are we?" Fergus teased.

"I think I'll go to grandfather's study for a while," Elissa announced. "Some elderly folks might want to sleep though. You know how they get if they're up too late."

"Didn't I tell you to watch that sass?" her mother asked as she made a quick retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

Elissa encounter Darrien and Iona in the study. Darrien spent several hours discussing various book he had read with her. Iona quietly listened, interjecting with her opinion occasionally.

Eventually they were called to supper and the servant reiterated that she should go to bed. Instead, Elissa grabbed several books and headed to the kitchen. She had dinner there with Nan and the servants. They sang several drinking songs. Some of them screamed rambunctiously as they naughty parts. She laughed with them, but didn't sing with them.

Nan eventually ran her out and she finally headed to her room. The last of the light of the day was fading away. There was a certain magical quality to this time of day. Day slowly into night, light fading into darkness, and the first stars appear of the horizon.

"Come on, Juri. It's been a long day and tomorrow will probably be longer," she patted his head. He yawned and gave a long whine. She went into her room and sat her sword and shield she sat on top of a chest. Stripped off her armor and pulled on a loose shirt and pants . Juri laid down in front of the door and she flopped down on the bed.

"Maker, let me have pleasant dreams and watch over my family." Sleep came easily for her that night.

* * *

  
She could hear Juri snarling. Elissa rolled in her bed toward him. "Juri, it's late," she rubbed her eyes. "Or early." He was staring intently at the door. He looked back at her then the door again. He growled viciously. "What's wrong?"

Elissa threw off her covers and walked toward the door. She couldn't hear anything, but Juri had never barked like that in all the years she had had him. Elissa wriggled back into her armor and grabbed her sword and shield.

The door burst open, "My Lady, help me! The castle is under attack!"

She gasped as an arrow jetted out of his chest. The man slumped to the floor. Elissa pulled her sword out of it's sheath and the shield off her back. Juri snarled and jumped at one of the attackers. Elissa ran just behind him. Two swordsmen and an archer stood just outside her room. She charged toward the archer, dodging a sword and an arrow planted in her shield. Elissa sliced, forcing the bow out of the archers hands, his midsection exposed. She stabbed through the weak armor into his chest. It was a fatal wound and he would die within a few seconds. She turned to see the swordsmen bearing down on her. She blocked his blow with her shield and sliced. He jumped back. She stepped up, bashing her shield into his chest. He stumbled back as she sliced across his neck. The swordsman grabbed his neck as he fell. He made a gurgling sound as she turned to the last man. Juri had his throat in his mouth, blood jetted out as he bit down.

Juri pulled away, satisfied that the man was dead. Elissa looked around her. She had never killed a man before now. Her instincts had been honed to kill all her life, but she never expected for it to come so naturally. Blood dripped from the sword.

"Elissa!" her mother voice snapped her out of her haze. She was dressed in a light leather armor and carried a large bow on her back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, I heard screaming, so I barred the door. What's going on?" her mother looked down at the dead men. "That emblem, these are Howe's men. Why are they attacking us? Is it possible the Arl's men were delayed…on purpose?"

"Why? Why would he do this?" Elissa looked to her mother.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. If they've made it this far then the castle is fallen. We must find your father and get out of here," Eleanor notched an arrow.

"We should see if Oriana and Oren are alright," Elissa turned away.

"Oh, Maker, what if they went to your brother's room first?" her mother moved with purpose in her step. Elissa walked just in front of her and opened the door to the next room.

Four of Howe's men stood there. An arrow flew past her head, impaling one of their neck. Juri charge beside her. Juri tackled one and Elissa stabbed him while he was down. A second arrow passed her, but missed it's mark. Elissa turned as one of the swordsmen slashed. She blocked with her shield. The second came at her from right. Their swords clashed and an arrow planted in his chest. Juri bit into the first men's leg. He cried out. She brought the blade around and stabbed him.

Elissa ran over to her brother's door, "Oriana! Oren!" Her heart stopped, "Maker, no." They both lay on the floor, their throats slashed. Elissa's hands began to tremble.

Eleanor rushed pass her into the room. "No, ah, my little Oren. Oriana." She looked at their bodies, "Howe's not even taking hostages. He means to murder us all!"

Elissa distanced herself from the scene as she did while fighting. It was all she could to keep from breaking down right there. Elissa grabbed her mother's arm, "We can't stay here."

"No, no, we can't. Be with the Maker," Eleanor prayed for them. "We have to get the family sword and shield. I will not let them fall into Howe's treacherous hands. I have the key to the treasury, take it." She forced it into Elissa's hands. "Now let's go."

Eleanor didn't bother to check Lady Landra's room. Howe wouldn't leave witnesses. Elissa tucked the key into her belt and followed close behind. Howe's men were everywhere and though the guards numbers were few, they fought bravely and valiantly to defend their home. They fought their way to the treasury. The sword had been in their family since King Calenhad united Fereldan over 400 years ago, and it was still as sharp as the day it was made. The shield had defended King Vanedrin against the Orlesians, covered with scars. Elissa strapped them to her back. She wouldn't risk them in battle, even if it only made things harder.

They pushed their way to the Great Hall. Elissa saw Ser Gilmore struggling against two of Howe's men. She jumped into the fray. She took out one from behind and Ser Gilmore got the second as he turned to face her. Suddenly, fire erupted to their right. "Mage!" someone in the room yelled.

Elissa spotted the mage in the back of the invaders ranks. She ducked and dodged her way toward the mage as the other guards rushed into the room. The mage's attention must have been elsewhere because the elf didn't see her until she was almost on top of her. The mage turned and flames shot out from the staff. Elissa raised her shield and the flames licked her arms. Then they stopped. She lowered her shield. The elf stared at an arrow in her chest, tumbling backward.

"Go, secure the gate!" Ser Gilmore ordered the guards. The men grabbed anything they could get and began bracing it against the door. Ser Gilmore walked over to her, "Are you hurt, my lady?"

"No, the mage didn't burn through the armor. Have you seen my father?" Elissa lied about her armor, but they had more to worry about than a burn.

"He was here not long ago. I urged him to stay with us, he was badly wounded. He thought to find you at the servants exit," Ser Gilmore motioned behind him. "What of Lady Oriana and Oren?"

Elissa shook her head, "They were dead before we could get to them."

"Anderaste's blood," he cursed. He looked toward the doors, "When I saw what was happening this was all I could do to stop more of Howe's men coming through."

"You've done better then anyone could have hoped, Ser Gilmore." Eleanor walked up behind them. "Maker bless and preserve you."

"Maker preserve us all," he walked toward the gate. "I will do what I can to prevent more of his men coming through for as long as I can."

Elissa watched as he moved toward the gate, "Ser Gilmore, come with us."

He shook his head, "If I go with you, you'll never make it out."

"Ser Gilmore," she stalked after him.

He stopped and faced her, "Elissa, please, this is all I can do for you." He looked into her eyes, "Let me do this."

"Rory," Elissa kept his gaze. "If you and the guards have a chance, get out of here. Don't die needlessly."

He nodded and they parted ways. Elissa turned to the group of guards had followed her and her mother, "If any of you are willing, Ser Gilmore needs help bracing the gate." Two of them nodded and went to assist him. "The rest of you search the rest of the castle for survivors and bring them to the kitchen."

"Ma'am," they saluted and ran from the room.

"Mother, we'll fight our way to the kitchen and clear the way," Elissa marched out of the Great Hall.

Eleanor smiled with pride, "That we will."

They fought their way to the kitchens. There weren't as many of Howe's men in this part of the castle and they seemed surprised by the sudden resistance. They didn't have much trouble until they ran into a group in front of the kitchen. There were seven of them and Elissa found herself struggling alone against a knight.

He danced around her, a huge maul in his hands, while her mother and Juri fought with the others. Some of his blows landed cleanly to her side, cracking or breaking her ribs. Even under his helmet she could see his triumphant smile as she kneeled. She waited until he was standing over her to drive her sword up through his gut. The maul fell to the ground followed by the man,

Elissa took a moment to try and catch her breath, but the broken ribs prevented her from taking a good breath. She forced herself to her feet as her mother pressed a hand down on her shoulder. Elissa nodded, letting her know she was alright. Her mother turned and entered the kitchen.

Elissa entered after her, finding Nan on the floor, bloody knife in hand. She bit down on her lip. Oriana, Oren, Ser Gilmore, and now Nan, how much more could she lose!

Eleanor went straight to the larder, "Bryce! Bryce are you here!" Elissa entered the room after her.

"There you both are," her father's voice called weakly. "I was so worried." The women's gaze fell to the floor. Bryce Cousland was lying on the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

"Bryce!" Eleanor ran over to him, "Oh Maker, what happened?"

"Howe's men found me first, almost did me in right there," he groaned in pain.

"We're getting you out of here. We can flee together. The servants exit is right here. We must go," Eleanor reached for his arm.

He shook his head, "I will not survive the standing, I think."

"No, we can find you healing magic," she pleaded with him. "We must go!"

"Eleanor, the castle is surrounded. I cannot make it."

Elissa turned, sword ready as she heard boots against the stone. Duncan entered the room, his own sword as bloody as her own. "The Teryn is correct. Howe's men have yet to discover this exit, but evading the men will be difficult."

"You are the Grey Warden?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, the teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"Elissa helped me get here. Maker be praised," Eleanor's eyes fell back to her husband.

"I am not surprised," Duncan said lightly.

"Grey Warden," Bryce called. "Please, take my wife and daughter. Get them to safety. Someone must tell Fergus. Tell the king." He grabbed at his side.

"And bring Howe to justice," Elissa turned back to her father. Bryce nodded.

"I will, but I fear I must ask something in return," Duncan kneeled next her father.

"Anything!"

"I came to your castle seeking a recruit, the darkspawn threat in the south demands that I leave with one," Duncan's eyes flickered to Elissa.

"I…I understand," he looked at his daughter.

"No," she spoke before either of them could speak again. Elissa knelt beside her father. "I won't accept. I can't just abandon you here!"

"Elissa, you will die if you remain," her father's eyes became hard.

"Do you expect me to flee while you remain behind? How can you even ask that of me?" She turned from him. She couldn't bare the look on his face.

Her mother stood and turned her back toward her. "You must go, Darling. For our sake if nothing else. I will not leave your Father's side. My place is here at his side. To death and beyond."

"Eleanor," her father called.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time, but I won't abandon you."

"Duncan." Bryce turned his attention back to the Grey Warden. "I will not force my daughter to join the Grey Wardens," the teryn's face twisted in pain.

Elissa knuckles were turning white. How could her world spin out of control so quickly?

Duncan addressed her, "Elissa Coulsand, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

Elissa looked down at her father. He was going to die. Her mother was determined to stay at his side. Someone had to bring word to the King, to Fergus. There was only one someone.

"I accept," she answered quietly. She saw relief spread across both their faces. It only made her feel worse.

"Pup, you have always made us proud," her father's voice was quieter now.

"My lady," several of the guards stood at the door. "We found only a few survivors."

She turned to them. Five of the castles servants and Mother Mallol, who had been in charge of the Chantry for as long as she could remember, stood there with them. She had to be strong. Elissa addressed the guards, "you did well, but now we must abandon the castle. It has fallen and the Teryn is too injured to be moved."

"We will stay and defend him," one of the guards announced. The guards all nodded and murmured in agreement, knowing that it meant their death.

"What of us, my lady?" a female servant asked.

"You will escape with me and then go to Highever. Howe will go there next to take the city. Tell them not to resist and that the Couslands will not let this atrocity stand. Tell them that Elissa and Fergus still live, and, Maker willing, we will return." Elissa watched as hope replaced the despair in their eyes. They all heard the gates break. "We must go." The servants ran and pushed the secret entrance open. Elissa knelt down beside her father and mother, "I swear that I won't fail you."

"I know you won't, Pup," Bryce Cousland placed a hand on her cheek.

"Know that we both love you, so very much," Eleanor Cousland embraced her daughter for the last time.

Duncan pulled her back, "We must leave, now."

She nodded and ran to the exit with Juri at her side. She got one last look at her parents. Elissa could see the resolve in their eyes and feel their love. She pulled the entrance close and darkness cascaded around them.

Duncan led them through the narrow passage way with his hand braced against the wall. Elissa followed behind the five survivors. None of them could see them, but tears leaked from her eyes. She wiped them away. She couldn't let herself cry. Not yet. A dim light filled the passage way was they reached the exit and fled the castle.

It took sometime, but Duncan lead them around the invaders and into the nearby woods. The servants gave her a tearful farewell and Mother Mallol offered a prayer to the Maker, for her and all those who were dead before heading to Highever. She gave them her sword and shield, not that it would do that much if they ran into trouble. Then she was alone with Duncan and Juri. It would take them near two weeks on foot to reach Ostagar, and it promised to be a very long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

The sentries greeted Duncan as he and Elissa emerged from the forest and walked into the ruins of Ostagar. They eyed her with unconcealed curiosity. Elissa ignored them. The journey hadn't lightened her mood. It had been long and trying for her. It hadn't taken long for the physical injuries, mainly her broken rib, to start slowing them down. Whenever they stopped to rest her mind constantly drifted back to Highever. To her parents and everyone else who's lives had ended that night. Duncan had said little since their escape and offered his condolences only once. Juri seemed just as troubled as she was. Though she wasn't certain that it was because of what had happened or because of her.

The only thing she found solace in was the fact that Fergus was alive and in Ostagar somewhere. It also troubled her. She assumed that Howe's plan was to take her family's title. That plan could only succeed if all of the Couslands were dead. Howe must have something planned for him. He would not have done that just to have the object of his desire snatched away at the last moment.

Elissa spotted a group of men walking toward them. One of them was King Cailan Theirin. His golden heavy armor shined in the morning sunlight, matching his golden hair. She had never talked to the king beyond her brief introduction to the Landmeet four years ago. He looked much like his father did, but Cailan always seemed more…jovial.

He smiled broadly as she and Duncan finally stood before him. "Ho there, Duncan," the king greet fondly.

"King Cailan, I didn't expect," the two gripped each other's forearm.

"A royal welcome?" They released. "I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I can help it, your majesty," Duncan smiled gently.

"Then I shall have the mighty Duncan at my side. Glorious!" Cailan's eyes drifted to her and Juri. "Is this the recruit the other wardens were telling me about?"

"Yes, allow me to introduce you," Duncan nodded.

"No need. You are Bryce's youngest, Elissa if I'm not mistaken. I believe I saw you at the last Landsmeet."

"I am and I was, your majesty," she bowed her head slightly.

"Your brother and his men arrived several days ago, but we are still awaiting your father and Arl Howe."

Elissa swallowed, "Have you not heard?"

"Heard what? News out of the north has been…unreliable. What has happened?" the king's face became serious.

Elissa found herself struggling to find the right words.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and seized Highever Castle." Cailan turned away from them. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished, your majesty." Elissa threw Duncan a grateful look as the king pondered silently for a moment.

"I can scarcely believe it. How did he think he could get away with such treachery?"

"I doubt he anticipated my escape or Duncan's presence, your majesty," she unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

Cailan turned back to her, "When we are done here I will turn my armies north and bring Howe to justice." Cailan looked her straight in the eyes, "You have my word as King of Ferelan."

"Thank you," Elissa's green eyes met his.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he is out scouting in the Wilds with his men. There will be no way to contact him until after the battle," Cailan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am not eager to inform him," Elissa answered quietly.

"I can image not. I wish there was more I could do, but for the moment all I can do is suggest the you vent your rage and grief on the darkspawn."

"So long as Howe is brought to justice, I will be satisfied," Elissa looked away. The words echoing that of her father's.

Cailan nodded grimly, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. No doubt Loghain waits to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings, and reminds that his forces could be here in less then a week," Duncan caught the king's attention.

He laughed, "Eamon just wants in on the glory!" Elissa doubted that was the case. The Arl of Redcliffe had always seemed a sensible man to her. "We've won one three battles against these monsters and tomorrow will be no different."

"You sound very confident of that, you majesty." Elissa noted.

"Some would say over confident, aye Duncan," the king's smile returned. "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, there has been no sign of the archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?" Duncan asked.

He sighed, "I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding out with the fabled Grey Wardens to stem the tide of evil and battle a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." One of his bodyguards whispered something in his ear. "It seems I really must go. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

She crossed her arms in front of her and bowed slightly. The king retreated back into the ruins. Elissa could see why some consider the king a bit of a fool. The previous Blight had lasted for decades and he was concerned about what they were going to think of him hundred years from now. She permitted herself a small sigh.

"What the king said is true," Duncan turned to her once he was out of earshot. "They have won several battles against the darkspawn."

"Yet you don't sound reassured," she noted.

Duncan motioned for her to continue toward the camp. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde has grown larger since I was last here. By now, they look to out number us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but we can't expect to act on our word alone."

"Why? The king seems to value your word quite highly."

Duncan frowned, "Yet not highly enough to wait for the wardens of Orlais." Good point, Elissa thought. "We should proceed with the Joining as soon as possible."

"How do we begin?" Elissa asked. She was tired, body and soul, but she wasn't going to hold them back.

"Seek out Alistair. He is a fellow Grey Warden and should be somewhere in the King's camp. Feel free to explore the camp as well and gather whatever supplies you might need. Juri can stay with me for the time being," Duncan looked down at him.

Juri whined and looked up at Elissa, "Go on. Just try not to cause trouble." He barked happily and looked to Duncan. Duncan left without another word, Juri trailing behind him.

Elissa took a moment to take in the subtle beauty of the ruins. The white stone still shined after being abandoned for several centuries, but then no human could compete with dwarven masonry. Elissa stepped onto a large bridge that spanned across a valley and connected the two sides of the ruins.

Several soldiers greeted her as she crossed the bridge. She responded in kind. She decided it might be worth a look around the camp. Elissa spotted several Templars. They were easily identified by the Sword of Mercy etched into their armor. Their presence meant there were mages nearby. Elissa couldn't help but indulge her curiosity. She had only seen one mage her whole life, and that one had tried to kill her. The mages were doing…something. She could feel the effect, even from a distance. She could feel the Templar's eyes boring into her so she moved on.

"You know what they say about curiosity, don't you young lady?" an elderly woman asked as she walked by.

Elissa looked the woman over. She wore red mage's robes. "I'm sorry if I offended. It's simply that I've never had the opportunity to observe a mage at work."

"I am far too old to be so offended young lady. I believe that this is the first time I've ever seen you," the mage smiled gently.

"I just arrived with Duncan, the Grey Warden. I am Elissa."

"And I am called Wynne. You must be the last of Duncan's recruits then?" Elissa nodded. "You should be proud. He is not a man easily impressed."

"No, he's not." Nevermind the circumstances surrounding her recruitment. "Did you participate in any of the battles with the darkspawn?" Elissa probed.

"Indeed, I did. Monstrous creatures that they are, we have been victorious thus far. Though, the scouts speak of a vast horde still hiding out in the Wilds. To defeat them we will all have to work together, not an idea that everyone seems to grasp. You will be in a an especially difficult position as a Grey Warden," Wynne leaned back against a near-by tree.

"No more difficult than your own as a mage, I'd imagine." Elissa frowned. The Grey Wardens had been expelled from Ferelden two hundred years ago for trying to usurp the throne. They had only been readmitted thirty years ago by King Maric.

Wynne chuckled, "True enough. I am curious about something, do you know of the connect between the darkspawn and the Fade."

"I know the story of the Black City and how the first darkspawn came to be, but beyond that, no. Do you believe it?"

"It may be true," Wynne answered in a noncommittal tone. "Or it may be an allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. It is as good as explanation as any, for now." Wynne suddenly looked nervous, "But I'm sure that Duncan has more important things for you to do than talk to an old mage like myself."

"I suppose so, but if you have time later it would be nice to speak with you again," Elissa took several steps back.

"Perhaps, we shall see," Wynne nodded with a gentle smile.

Elissa noted that one of the Templars was watch them intently. Elissa was accustom to people watching her, but the look in his eyes said he wouldn't hesitate to kill her or Wynne. She understood that blood magic was dangerous. A blood mage was suppose to be able to manipulate the thoughts and actions of another. If one got close to the king or another person of influence. Elissa shivered at the thought, but not all mages were blood mages. Most of them were simple people granted an extraordinary gift by the Maker.

"Well, your not what I thought you'd be," a man eyed her over. He was rough and unshaven. He eyed her with unabashed eyes.

"Oh? And what did you think I'd be?" Elissa placed her hands on her hips.

"Not a woman. Yet, here you are. My name is Daveth. I'm a recruit as well and it's about bloody time you showed up. I was beginning to think this ritual for my benefit," he eyed the small purse of money she carried.

If he was a thief, he wasn't a subtle one. "Isn't that a little paranoid?"

"Depends on the type of life you've lived. I'm perfectly willing to believe that they cooked this up to frighten me out of my wits," he slapped his cheeks and opened his mouth. He gave a soft, high-pitched wail. Which earned him several questioning looks from passerbys and a soft chuckle from Elissa. Which seemed to be exactly what Daveth wanted. "Laugh if you will, but I was sneaking around camp the other night and overheard some of the other Wardens talking. I think they plan to send us into the Wilds. I grew up around these parts, so I know what lurks in the woods." He sighed, "It all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch."

Daveth genuinely seemed scared this time. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"I suppose we will at that. If you're here I suppose I should get our knightly companion from Redcliffe," Daveth started to move away.

"Wait, have you seen a warden named Alistair?"

"Yeah, came by a couple of minutes before you did. Went that way," Daveth pointed.

"Thank you," Elissa ran off in the direction that Daveth pointed. She might be able to still catch him, if he hadn't gotten far. She walked up into a large structure. The large open space reminded her of the chantry. She saw two men standing on a raised platform. They were the only people in the area. One of them had to be Alistair.

"What do you want?" a mage practically snarled at the other.

"I've simply come to deliver a message, ser mage. The revered mother desires your presence," the other spoke lightly.

"What her reverence desires is of no concern of mine. I am here helping your order at the King's request, I might add." Elissa didn't venture to guess why the mage was so irritated.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" his voice seemed gleeful.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in the manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," he replied.

"Your glibness does you no credit," the mage was just annoyed now.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." His voice dripped with sarcasm, "I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one."

"Enough! I will see the woman if I must." The mage turned to leave. "Out of my way, fool."

Elissa stepped to the side, glaring at the mage as he passed. Other had to be Alistair, or at least another of the Grey Wardens. He had short blonde-brown hair, a small bit of facial hair on his chain, and youthful face. There was something familiar about his face, which was odd since she was certain that they had never met. She would guess that he was within a couple of years of her, probably older.

He walked over to her, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings us all together."

"You're a very strange man," Elissa said on impulse.

"You're not the first woman to tell me that," he smiled. "I don't think we've meet. Your not another mage, are you?"

"Do I honestly look like a mage?" Elissa stepped back letting him survey her armor and weapons.

"No. Wait, I do know you. You're Duncan's new recruit, the one from Highever. I apologize I should have recognized you right away. I'm Alistair by the way," he held out his arm.

She grabbed his arm and shook, "I'm Elissa."

"Right, that was the name," he released her arm. "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't imagine very many women are fighter," she answered truthfully.

"True enough. Duncan must have sent you to find me," Alistair observed.

"He did. If you don't mind my asking, what was that between you and the mage?"

"Ah, that. Well, the Circle is here at the King's request and the Chantry just loves letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in an awkward position. I use to be a templar," he began to explained.

"The Revered Mother meant it as an insult then," Elissa thought aloud.

"Right, and the mage picked right up on that. I would have never agreed to it, but Duncan says we're all to get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech," he added. "We should probably get back to Duncan. No, doubt he's eager to get the Joining started."

"Certainly, I'm looking forward to traveling with you," she smiled pleasantly.

"Really? That's a switch," he mumbled. "Lead on!"

Elissa turned and began walking back out of the temple. Alistair walked just beside her, humming to himself. He was odd, but, for whatever reason, she didn't even pause to think about what she was going to say. She had simply been caught off guard by what he had said. That had to be the reason.

She let the thought fall away. She needed to stay focused. Duncan stood with two other men, Daveth and she assumed the other was the knight he had spoken of earlier. Duncan had an annoyed look on his face as he spotted Alistair. Elissa stopped beside Daveth. Alistair stood beside Duncan.

"Now that you are all here we can begin. That is if you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair," Duncan cocked an eyebrow.

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army," Alistair shrugged his shoulders.

"She forced you to sass the mage did she?" Duncan frowned. "We don't need to give people anymore ammunition against us."

Alistair looked thoroughly ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry, Duncan. I apologize."

"First, we have had a slight complication. Several Dalish have come seeking the assistance of the Grey Wardens. I am…hesitant to help," Duncan looked behind him.

Elissa studied the elves for a moment. There were three of them in total: a man with blonde hair, another man, and woman both with black hair. Their angular faces each had different but beautifully intricate tattoos. Their eyes were all so intense and focused at them. She had never seen elves like these three.

"What kind of help are they asking for?" Elissa brought her gaze back to Duncan.

"One of the members of their clan as become infected with the darkspawn taint, and, as unfortunate as it might be, the Grey Wardens do not accept recruits because they are tainted."

"Dalish are renowned marksmen and fighters. Is this one an exceptions?" Elissa asked.

"No, and Dalish have always been exceptional Wardens. Very well, Theron, step forward." The man with black hair stepped forward, "Theron Mahariel, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Join us."

"I accept. My bow and steel is yours until the Gods call my soul to the beyond," he frowned.

"Say good-bye to you clan-mates and send them on their way. Come back and speak with us when you are ready," Theron nodded and moved back to the others. "I will ask you all to keep in mind that Theron will likely have little experience with dealing with humans. Dalish rarely enter human settlements. So please, mind what you say to him." The other two Dalish moved away and Theron joined the other recruits. "Theron, this is Elissa of Highever, Ser Jory, a knight of Redcliffe, and Daveth," Duncan introduced them.

"Andaran atish'an," Theron nodded to them.

"Now to your tasks. You five of will be going into the Kocari Wilds and perform two tasks. First, you must collect four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." Duncan paused for a moment for questions. "Your other task is to retrieve Grey Warden documents from an abandoned Grey Warden archive. It has come to our attention that some important documents were left behind. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls, if you can."

"What's so important about these scrolls?" Daveth asked.

"They are treaties, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago, and they prove invaluable in the coming days," Duncan explained. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will," he declared.

"Then may the Maker watch your path. I will see you soon." Duncan dismissed them.

The five of them moved off to the side. Alistair cleared his throat, "Well, first you will need to pick someone to lead the group. It just makes things simpler."

"Not me," Daveth spoke first. "One of the knights should lead."

Ser Jory looked over at Elissa, "I'm not certain that I am the best choice. I have never lead before."

"And I have no desire to lead, I am no Keeper," Theron deferred.

"I have no problem with leading, so long as none of you have any issues with following a woman," Elissa frowned. Her parents had prepared her to lead, but she never thought she would because no one else wanted to.

"I certainly have no problem watching your back," Daveth teased.

Both Ser Jory and Alistair opened their mouths. "Just don't get too distracted back there," Elissa smiled and started to walk toward the gate.

Daveth chuckled, "I like her. Shame she's a knight."

"She's not like any knight I've ever met. That much is certain," Jory commented. Elissa was half way to the gate. "Let's go before she defeats the whole Blight herself."

The guard let them through the gate and they made their way through the woods. Alistair had an old map that would, hopefully, lead them to the old tower, but whatever roads may have existed a long time ago and had been reclaimed by the Wilds. The Kocari Wilds were all swamp land and eerily quiet. She couldn't hear anything aside from the rattling of their armor. Elissa couldn't spot any game trails and their tracks seemed to disappear right behind them. Mists shifted around their feet even though it was the middle of the day. Nothing about the place seemed natural.

"Daveth, you said you grew up around here didn't you?" Elissa broke their silent march.

"That I did," he had jumped when she spoke.

"What do you think we might encounter?"

"Barbarians, cannibals, wolves, and if we're truly unfortunate, a witch. That's not including the darkspawn. The Wilds have always give me the willies," Daveth shivered.

"Are you certain it's not the bloody cold?" Ser Jory grumbled. "It's a wonder the darkspawn don't freeze to death!"

"That's what they say around here, if the nasties in the Wilds don't get you, the cold will. At least it's not raining," Daveth looked up at the sky.

Jory shook his head, "Ser Elissa, I'm curious, which bann did you serve under? I've only been in Highever for the past year with my wife and I don't think we've ever meet."

"I'm actually," she began.

A dreadful howl got their attention. Wolves jumped out of the bushes. Elissa pulled out her weapons. She bashed one of them with her shield then ran it through. Ser Jory swept his large two-handed, killing at least two of them. Daveth danced away from one as it bit at him, his twin daggers in hand. Theron left his bow at his back and attacked with a long sword and dagger. Alistair mirrored her own style with sword and shield. It didn't take them long to dispatch the pack.

Elissa kicked one of the corpses, "Retched beasts." Theron gave her a disapproving glare, but said nothing.

A look past between the five of them, they were going to keep their weapons drawn. Elissa began walking once more and the men followed behind her. They discovered a body of a man dressed in Chantry robes dead in the marshlands. The letter on him suggested that he was one of two missionaries sent to teach the Chasind the Chant of Light. It was unclear as to what killed him. There were bit marks and normally she would think the wolves killed him. Until Alistair told them that darkspawn often mutilate the corpses of their victims.

They left the poor man where he lay and continued on their path. Daveth spotted him first.

A soldier dragged himself across the ground, covered in blood. He looked up as a shadow covered him, "Who…who is there? Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair commented.

"I…I've got to get back to camp. Need to report," he groaned in pain.

Elissa frowned. "Have you got any bandages?"

"I do," Alistair sat down his pack and began rummaging through it.

Elissa kneeled beside the man and turned him onto his back. "Easy, now. Tell us what happened." Alistair began to bandage up his wounds.

"We were sent out to scout in the Wilds. Then they were everywhere. They came out of the ground!" Elissa held him down. "They killed them all! My whole troop."

"There. That should be enough to get him back," Alistair and Jory helped the man to his feet. The soldier stumbled back toward the camp muttering to himself.

"Did you hear that? A whole troop of seasoned soldiers killed by darkspawn," Ser Jory watched the soldier go.

"Calm down, we'll be fine as long as we're careful," Alistair picked his pack.

"Those soldiers were careful! They were overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the five of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There is an army is this forest!" Ser Jory was on the verge of panic.

"There are darkspawn about, but we are in no danger of running into the bulk of the horde," Alistair answered calmly.

"How do you know?" Jory yelled. "I'm no coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"Sounds like a coward to me," Theron mumbled to himself.

Elissa didn't know if Jory heard him or not. She agreed. They hadn't even seen a darkspawn yet and he wanted to run back to the safety of the camp. "Overcoming the dangers is likely part of the testing for Grey Wardens."

Reason returned to his eyes, "That's true."

Alistair squared off with the recruits, "Know this: all Grey Warden can sense darkspawn. They will not catch us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, Ser Knight. We might die, but we'll be warned about it first," Daveth nudged him.

"That is…reassuring?" his voice wavered.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy. Ser Elissa, if you would," Alistair motioned her on.

Elissa turned and began to walk once more.

Theron walked up beside her, "Have you faced darkspawn before?"

"No, these will be my first. You?"

"They will not be mine," Theron's expression grew dark. Elissa didn't press him for the details.

"On your guard," Alistair caught their attention.

Darkspawn ran out from some forgotten ruins. They had the shape of a man, but their skin looked as though it was rotting off in large pieces. The nose was gone and the mouth opened wide like a wolf. It's eyes glowed with an evil light. Elissa's breath caught in her throat. These were monsters.

She blocked as the thing's sword as it came down. It was strong, stronger than any human she had ever faced. Elissa pushed back. She ran it through with her sword, it's black blood oozing out of the wound. It roared and swung again. She didn't have time to pull away. Daveth caught the blade with his daggers. Elissa pulled out her blade and stabbed again. This time it gurgled as it went down.

"Thanks," Elissa turned to see more darkspawn coming.

"Told you I'd watch your back," Daveth winked.

Elissa saw Theron struggling against two darkspawn, "I'll help Theron. Help Ser Jory." Daveth nodded and ran back into the fray. Elissa ran over to Theron, slamming the monster with her shield. It stumbled back giving Theron the room he need to dispatch the other. Elissa sliced it's throat and it fell.

She looked around at the others, everyone was alive and in one piece. She looked down at the darkspawn, "Maker, I never imaged they were so monstrous."

"In the shape of a man, but twisted and evil. That was how my Keeper described them," Theron looked down.

"I would say that's accurate," Elissa searched her belt. She knelt beside the dead darkspawn and lifted it's head. Blood was still pouring from the wound. She filled the vial with the monster's blood. Some of the blood spilled onto her hands. It didn't felt like normal blood, but greasy and slick like oil. "What could we possible need these monster's blood for?"

"Proof that we can slay them, perhaps," Theron offered.

"Maybe," Elissa topped the vial. "Here, hand me yours." Theron took his from his belt and she filled it.

"Ma serrnas."

She stood back up handing the vial back. "Your welcome."

"You speak Dalish," he seemed surprised.

"No, my father wouldn't let me near when some of your people came by the castle. I simply guessed your meaning," Elissa tucked the vial away.

"You are rather astute, for a human." Theron moved back to the other men.

Everyone had filled their vials and they moved on, following the map. The group's confidence had benefited from the skirmish with the darkspawn. Ser Jory had calmed down and regain his air of confidence. Alistair offered helpful bits of advice with witty, and often inappropriate, commentary. They located the body of a second missionary, honored his last request by finding his camp, and recovering a lockbox. Daveth had suggested simply taking the contents for themselves, which earned him glares from his companions.

They fought through several more group of darkspawn. She began to note the differences between some of them. So were like the first ones, having the size and shape of a human. Those were called hurlocks according to Alistair. There were others that were closer to that of a dwarf, called genlocks. They only encountered one that could wield magic. Alistair's eyes had glowed as he used his templar abilities to take it down. Emissaries were as dangerous as any mage.

Alistair sighed as the ruined tower, if it could still be called a tower, finally came into sight. "I was afraid we might have gotten lost. It would have been terrible to have had to ask directions from the darkspawn."

Elissa rolled her eyes, "Men." She heard them snicker behind her. Only the ground level and part of the first floor had remained. The chest easy enough to find, but it was broken and empty.

"What do we have here?" Elissa stood and pivoted to see a woman. Her hair was jet black like her own, but her eyes glowed a golden yellow. Her purple top barely covered her breast, a black leather skirt cover black leggings, and a staff at her back. Elissa watch her cautiously as she descended from first floor. "Are you a vulture? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since picked clean. Or merely an intruder. Come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey." Elissa stood in front of the others as the woman stopped, "What say you?"

It was a loaded question. Elissa paused for a moment, "How is it you can lay claim to these woods?" It made them sound like they were intruding, but it would give the woman the illusion that she was in control.

"Because I know them as only one who owns them can," she began circling around the group. "I have been watching your progress for some time. Where do they go? Why are they here? I wondered. None have disturbed these ashes for so long, and now you are here. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair stepped up beside Elissa. "She looks Chasind and that means there maybe others nearby."

"Oh? You fear that barbarians shall swoop down upon you," the woman raised her arms dramatically.

"Yes, swooping is bad," Alistair frowned.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is? She'll turn us all into toads!" Daveth's hands began to tremble.

"Witch of the Wilds?" the woman laughed. "Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own." She looked over each other them before pointing to Elissa, "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"Don't do it!" Daveth screamed.

Elissa looked back at him. All the blood had drained from his face. Elissa turned her attention back to the woman, "I am called Elissa." Daveth gave out a small groan of despair.

"And you may call me Morrigan," she smiled. "Shall I guess your purpose then? You sought something that was in that chest. Something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer?" Alistair mocked. There are an anger edge to his tone, "You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky…witch-thief?"

Morrigan seemed annoyed by his accusations, "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Very easily it seems." Alistair huffed, "Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest that you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them," Morrigan scoffed. "Invoke a name that means nothing here, if you wish. I am not frightened."

Alistair opened his mouth to speak again. Elissa placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Do you know who removed them?"

"'Twas my mother, in fact," Morrigan's tone cooled.

"May we speak with her?" Elissa asked.

She smiled, "Now there is a sensible request. I like you. Follow me, if it pleases you." Morrigan began to walk away.

Elissa started to follow.

"You can't seriously be considering," Alistair grabbed arm.

"I am. Unless you have another suggestion," Elissa pulled her arm free. "Head back to camp. I'll catch up."

Theron looked at the others. "You shems intend to let her go alone?" None of them moved. Theron followed after Elissa without another word.

"She'll put us in a pot if we follow her!" Daveth shook his head.

"If the pot is warmer than this forest it'll be a nice change," Ser Jory grabbed Daveth by the arm.

Alistair sighed, "Why did I get the crazy ones?"


	4. Chapter 4

Elissa was surprised when the other joined Theron and herself. The three men wore deep frowns, but said nothing. Morrigan lead them silently through the Wilds. Elissa spotted a house built next to a stone wall. It was partially covered in vegetation, evidence that this was not a new structure. An elderly woman stood in front of the home, watching them.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you five Grey Wardens who," Morrigan started.

"I can see them, girl," Morrigan's mother interrupted. Her eyes judged him them each in turn. "Much as I expected."

"Are we suppose to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arm wide, either way, one's a fool," she laughed.

"I'm telling you, she's a witch. We shouldn't be talking to her at all!" Daveth insisted.

"Quiet!" Ser Jory glared at him, "If she's really a witch do you really want to make her mad?"

"Now there's a smart lad," Morrigan's mother commented. "Sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides such things. Believe what you will." Morrigan mother stepped closer to Elissa, "And what of you? Does your female mind give you a different perspective? What do you believe?"

She felt her stomach twist as the woman's full attention was on her. Elissa swallowed, "I'm not certain what to believe."

She smiled, "A statement that has more wisdom than it implies. So much about you is uncertain, and yet, I believe." Her gaze fell away, "Do I? Why it seems I do!"

"This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair smiled.

"Witch of the Wilds?" the old woman questioned. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, you know. Even if she would never admit it." The old woman either didn't remember or didn't care the Morrigan was still standing right behind her. "Oh, how she dances under the moon!" She laughed manically.

"They did not come to hear your wild tales, Mother," Morrigan tried to move things along.

"True, you came for your treaties." Alistair opened his mouth. "And before you begin barking, your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected them." Morrigan's mother retrieved them from a nearby stump.

"You…you protected them?" Alistair asked as he took them from her.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater then they realize," Morrigan's mother's voice became serious.

"What do you mean?" Theron asked.

"Either the threat is more or they realized less." They all frowned as the old woman lapsed back into her madness. "Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or they realize nothing." She cackled. "Oh, don't mind me," she paused to laugh again, "you have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan motioned back down the path.

Her mother turned and slapped her across the face, "Do not be ridiculous girl, these are your guest."

Anger flashed across Morrigan's face and than vanished just as quickly. "Very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

Morrigan's mother laughed as they left. The journey back to camp was quiet and uneventful. Morrigan knew the Wilds well, and how to avoid the darkspawn. Morrigan stopped about a league away from the camp, "'Tis time for us to part way."

Elissa thanked Morrigan for her help and asked that she convey their thanks to her mother. They hurried back to camp as the sun was disappearing at their backs. They didn't want to be trapped out in the Wilds at night. The five of them passed through the army camp on their way back up to the king's.

Elissa spotted Highever's emblem. What if Cailan was wrong? She slowed, feinting fatigue, motioning the others to go on ahead of her. Slowly, they got farther and farther ahead of her until they were out of sight. She cut into the camp toward Highever's camp. Most of the soldiers were bedded done some it wasn't difficult to pick through the tents.

She stopped as she entered the camp. The soldier standing on watch recognized her right away, "Lady Elissa? I thought you were in Highever."

"Things have changed and I don't have enough time to explain. Is Fergus here?"

"No, my lady. He is out scouting in the Wilds."

She sighed, "When Fergus returns from scouting, tell him to seek me out in the King's camp."

"It shall be done, but my lady, we have heard nothing about your father's arrival. Is something wrong?"

Elissa looked him in the eye, "Yes, but I must speak to Fergus first."

"Maker turn his gaze on you, my lady," the soldier looked at her questioningly.

"May He have his gaze on us all," Elissa disappeared among the tents.

She pushed toward the king's camp and eventually fell in behind the men. They hadn't seemed to noticed that she had disappeared at all. They entered the king's camp, Duncan waiting for them.

"So you return. Have you been successful?"

"We have," Alistair handed Duncan the treaties.

"Good. The Circle mages have been preparing. With the blood you've all retrieved we can begin with the Joining, immediately." Duncan took a vial from each other them in turn.

"I'm ready," Elissa nodded as Duncan took hers.

Duncan smiled, "You'll need that courage for what is to come."

"Just how much danger are we in," Daveth asked as Duncan took his vial.

"I won't lie. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price for what we are. Fate may decide that you pay your price now rather then later," Duncan moved to Ser Jory.

"Are you saying the Joining can kill us?" he handed the vial over.

"Just as any darkspawn could in the coming battle."

"I have come this far. I will not turn back," Theron handed over the vial.

Duncan nodded, "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

They moved back to the place where she had met Alistair. They stood in silence. Elissa had always heard that Joining was potentially fatal, but the thought of dying before Howe was brought to justice made her blood run cold. Theron didn't seem to have anything to lose. The darkspawn taint would kill him if he didn't go through with the Joining.

Ser Jory paced, "The more I hear about this Joining the less I like."

Daveth shot him a look of annoyance, "Are you blubbering again?"

"Why all these damn test? I have I not earned my place?" Jory glanced at Alistair, who simply stared off in a different direction.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe their just trying to annoy you," Daveth snapped at the knight. After a full day of listening to him complain, Elissa understood why.

"If you had not earned your place you wouldn't be here now," Elissa offered. "Be calm, Ser Jory."

"All I know is that wife is in Highever with child.. If they had warned me," Ser Jory shook his head. "It just doesn't seem fair."

Elissa scoffed. Maker, this man was a coward.

"Would you have come if they had warned you?" Daveth asked. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth sounded very committed. "You saw those darkspawn, Ser knight. Wouldn't die to protect your pretty wife?" Ser Jory stuttered over the words. "Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die," Daveth looked at Elissa and Theron. "If no one stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

Theron nodded in agreement. Elissa chose to remain silent.

"I have simply have never faced a foe that I could not engage with my blade," Ser Jory sighed.

"We come at last to the Joining," Duncan walked toward them. A chalice in his hand. The recruits all turned to face him. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We're going to drink the blood of those…creatures?" fear returned to Ser Jory's voice.

Duncan nodded, "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan looked at each other them in turn.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint, use it to sense the darkspawn, and finally, slay the archdemon," Alistair jumped in.

"Let's be on with it then," Theron said impatiently.

Duncan nodded, "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but they have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would."

Duncan and Alistair bowed their heads. The recruits followed their example. Alistair cleared his throat, "Join us, brothers and sister. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. Should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day," Alistair paused for a moment. "We shall join you."

"As of now, you are all Grey Wardens. Daveth, step forward," Duncan offered the chalice to him.

Daveth took it. He put his lips to the chalice and drank. He handed it back to Duncan. Daveth doubled over, clutching his head. He cried out in agony. The color had gone from his eyes. "Maker's breath," Elissa heard Ser Jory mumble. Daveth fell to his knees, hacking, then he collapse to the ground.

"I am sorry, Daveth," Elissa could hear the sorrow in Duncan's voice.

Duncan turned to Ser Jory. He drew his blade, "But I have a wife, a child on the way. Had I known."

"There is no turning back," Duncan's voice grew even more sober.

"No!" Ser Jory stopped, his back against one of the pillars. "You ask too much. There is no glory in this."

Duncan handed the chalice to Alistair as he pulled out a small dagger. Ser Jory attacked first, but he was no match for Duncan. He moved in close, stabbing him in the gut. Ser Jory gasped in surprise.

Duncan pulled away, covered in the knight's blood, "I am sorry." Ser Jory slumped to the ground, the light fading from his eyes. Duncan's gaze fell on the last two recruits. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Elissa looked down at the black liquid. She took the chalice. She had never truly been afraid for her life until two weeks ago, and now she was afraid again. But she would not, could not fail. She pressed her lip to the chalice and swallowed the bitter liquid. Duncan took the chalice as it slither down her throat. It spread like a fire through her veins. Everything went dark and there was only the pain.

* * *

Theron watched the shems. He cared little which one, if any of them, survived, save for the one called Elissa. She was stronger than he thought, wiser than her youthful face suggested, but there was something troubling about her. A sadness surrounded her being, but it didn't stop her. No, it drove her forward. He had seen her disappear into the camp. He followed her, but he wasn't able to make much sense of what he had seen. She hid a secret. He could barely fight the urge to ask her while they waited for Duncan. It was why he had chosen Dirthamen, the Keeper of Secrets, to follow. He had to know the secrets of the ruins and Tamlen had paid the price. He would not make the same mistake again. He would contain his questions, for now.

Theron had watched as the shems each drank the blood. Daveth died, despite his commitment to the Grey Warden's cause. It had surprised him little when the man named Ser Jory attempted to flee and Duncan was forced to slay him.

Elissa paused for only a moment before drinking it. He watched as she doubled and finally straighted, her colorless eyes directed at the cloudy sky. Alistair caught her as she slumped backward. She chest rose and fell steadily.

"I think she'll be alright," he sounded relieved.

Duncan nodded and looked over to him. Theron walked over and calmly took the chalice. He swallowed, and he was not afraid even as the pain overwhelmed him and the world fell into shadows.

* * *

_Images flashed in her mind. It was unclear at first. Slowly, colors and shapes came into focus. She could see a dragon, the sky was a sickly green behind it. It's long neck turned. She could feel it's gaze on her._

Elissa's eyes opened. Alistair and Duncan were looking down at her. Duncan smiled gently and Alistair face relaxed. Alistair offered his hand.

"Welcome," Duncan offer his as well. She took them and they pulled her to her feet.

"Two more deaths," Alistair sighed. "I'm glad the two of you made it though."

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked. Elissa stumbled slightly. He steadier her.

"Strange." Elissa said simply. "But I think I'm alright."

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible after my Joining," Alistair looked over as Theron began stir.

"By the Creators," Theron opened his eyes. Alistair helped him to his feet. "That was rather…intense. I would have appreciate a warning."

"I don't think it would have helped," Elissa sat down on a stool that Duncan had brought for them. "Did you have dreams as well?"

"Yes," Theron sat down beside her.

"Such dreams are to be expected when you begin to sense the darkspawn. There will be time to explain everything more fully in the months to come," Duncan motioned to Alistair.

"Oh, right, before I forget. There is one more part to the Joining." Elissa groaned. Alistair laughed, "Don't worry, this part doesn't hurt. We take some of the blood and put it in a pendent. To remind us of those who didn't make it." He presented one to each of them.

Elissa studied it. The center was filled with the black liquid and the metal was silver. She looked on the back side. The Grey Warden's emblem was etched onto it's the back. Elissa finally noticed that Daveth's and Jory's bodies were gone. Just how long were they out?

"Take some time to recover. When you are ready, Elissa, I would like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king," Duncan still had a small proud smile on his face.

"What sort of meeting?"

"They will be discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am uncertain as to why the king has request your presence. The meeting is to the west down the stairs. Join us as soon as you are able," Duncan paused. "And I think there is someone dying to be with you."

Juri sat by the stairs. "Come here." Elissa smiled. Juri charged and tackled her to the ground. He licked her face, "Gah! Juri! How can I meet the king covered in your drool?" He stopped and looked down at her, whining. "I know. I'm alright, I swear." His stubby tail waggled as he moved off of her.

Alistair laughed as he walked away with Duncan. Theron eyed Juri curiously. "He is intelligent?"

"Very. Have you never seen a mabari?" Elissa wiped her face off as best she could.

"Not one that wasn't hunting us," Theron commented.

"Oh," Elissa bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be. It was not you," Theron held his hand out for Juri to smell.

Juri looked back at her, "It's fine, Juri. He's a friend." Juri sniffed his hand. He bumped his hand. "He wants you to scratch his ears." Theron reached cautiously toward and began scratching.

"What did you mean when you said I was a friend? You only meet me the other day," Theron frowned.

"We've fought together and nearly died together. Is there something else I should call you?"

Theron stared at her for a moment, "Perhaps we should simple say we are comrades." Juri whined, confused and pulled away.

Elissa frowned, but said nothing. She wasn't certain to make of the dalish. He didn't trust her. She didn't expect his complete trust, but she hoping for something. What she knew of the dalish was from books, and clearly that wasn't going to cut it. The silence stretched on. After several minutes she stood. "I better go. Can't keep the king waiting too long." Theron nodded.

She walked quickly to the other end of the temple. Torches were lit all around a table. She recognized Cailan's golden armor immediately. Another man stood beside him. "Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand beside the Grey Wardens during the assault."

Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir was a genius in military strategy. He assisted Cailan's father, Maric, in freeing Ferelden for the Orelesians, who had occupied their country for near a hundred years. Maric had granted him the teyrn of Gwaren as a reward. His daughter, Anora, was Cailan's wife and Queen of Ferelden

"You risk too much, Cailan. The darkspawn are too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines," Loghain sounded angry, but he always seemed angry, to her anyways. She didn't know him as her father had.

Elissa walked around the table and joined Duncan on the opposite of the king and his general. Only Duncan noticed her entrance. The others were too wrapped up in the argument.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orelsians to join us," Cailan jaw clenched.

Loghain's eyes narrowed, "I must repeat my protest to your foolish notion we need those damn Orelesians to defend yourselves."

"It is not a 'fools notion'. Our argument with the Orelesians are a thing of the past," Cailan paused. "And you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate that Maric did not live to see his son hand over his country to the people who enslave us for a century," Loghain turned his back to the king.

"Our current forces will have to suffice then." Cailan turned back to the table. "Duncan, are your men ready?"

"They are, your majesty," Duncan acknowledged.

"Ah, Elissa, I understand congratulations are in order."

Elissa bowed her head, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Elissa?" Loghain asked. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not?"

"I am, Teyrn Loghain." Her father had always spoken of the teyrn with the highest respect.

"In this time of need every Grey Warden is needed. You should feel honored to join their ranks," Cailan smiled. He sounded like he wanted to trade places with her.

Loghain scoffed, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing. We must attend to reality."

Cailan sighed, "Very well, speak your strategy."

The men leaned over a map. Elissa listened as Loghain explained, "You and the Grey Wardens will draw the darkspawn into charging the line.

Once you have drawn the bulk of the horde from the Wilds, you will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge fromcover."

"I remember, to flank the darkspawn. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light the beacon?" Cailan looked over to Loghain.

"I have some men stationed at the tower. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vial."

"Then we should send our best," the king's gaze fell on her. "Elissa, I would like you and your fellow Grey Warden Alistair to make sure the beacon is light."

Duncan was as surprised as she was. "As you command, but if it's not dangerous I can do this myself."

"No, it's best that you both go," Cailan shook his head.

The quickness of his response, the tone suggested that he was hiding something. If this were any other occasion she would press him for more information. "As you wish, your majesty."

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Elissa felt a pang of annoyance at Loghain's comment.

"Enough, Loghain. The Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they are from."

Duncan cleared his throat, "Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There has been no signs of dragons in the Wilds," Loghain looked to the king.

"Isn't that what your men are here for?"

"I…Yes." Duncan stumbled.

"Your majesty," a bald mage stepped forward. "The tower and the beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi."

"We will not trust lives to your spells, mage." The Revered Mother sneered. "Save them for the darkspawn."

"Enough," Loghain slammed his fist into the table. "The plan will suffice, the Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

Cailan smiled triumphantly, "Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for the glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Fereldan to stem the tide of evil! Glorious."

Loghain began to walk away, "Yes, a glorious moment for us all."

Others wondered away from the meeting site save for herself, Cailan, and Duncan. "Duncan, What of Theron?"

"I shall keep him with me during the battle. His skills should prove invaluable in the coming battle."

"Theron is the Dalish elf you spoke of?" Cailan asked. "Have you had a chance to speak with him?"

"A little," she answered simply. "I should probably find Alistair and tell him the news." Elissa bowed her head and retreated into the night.

"I shall accompany her, your majesty. Send one of your messengers when you are ready," Duncan followed after her. Duncan sighed once they were out of earshot, "Tell me, what do you think of Loghain's plan?"

"It's a sound plan. If it succeeds they could very well destroy most of the horde. The problem is the signal, too early and you lose the element of surprise. Too late and the army could be destroy before reinforcement arrive. My only concern is for the king. I agree that he shouldn't on the front line. It would do us little good for him to die against those monsters," Elissa spoke frankly. There was a long reaching affect to the army and populace of Ferelden. The death of a king would cause panic and despair.

"King Cailan is determined to walk this path and I fear there is nothing either of us can do to dissuade him. We will simply have to do out best to protect him. Alistair is likely at the Grey Warden camp. I will catch up."


	5. Chapter 5

Theron watched Elissa walked away. She was not what he expected a shemlen to be. She was kind, thoughtful, deliberate, determined, and very focused. He had been surprised when Duncan informed him that she was the one who spoke on his behalf. She didn't know him, why would she speak in favor for him? He was again surprised by her skill with a blade and her leadership. There was no hesitation, on and off the battle field. The men were afraid of the strange woman they meet in the Wilds, she was not. Everything about her seemed strange.

The Dalish stood, testing his legs. The Joining took more out of him then he had expected, but the lingering fatigue and sickness from the taint was gone. Bitterness filled his thoughts. If only Tamlen could have been found, perhaps he would be here as well. The clan believed that the darkspawn must have found and killed him, even if Theron himself had somehow wondered back to camp. He had no memory of how he had gotten there. There was only the memory of the mirror.

Duncan walked toward him, alone. "Theron, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Well enough to fight?"

"Always. I am to battle the darkspawn then."

Duncan nodded, "The battle will begin within the next several hours. You will fight along side the king and myself."

Theron frowned, "As you wish." He didn't particularly like of the thought of being surrounded by a shemlen army.

Duncan motioned for him to follow, "Tell me, what are your thoughts on Elissa."

"She is strong, but there is something very sad about her. I did not notice it until we were alone, but it overwhelms her very presence," Theron studied Duncan's thoughtful expression.

"That is too be expected I suppose, but I ask you to say nothing to her. She must deal with her grief in her own time."

Theron nodded. He was not about to pour salt into an open wound, but the thought still preyed upon him. She had suffered, suffered greatly. Elissa and Alistair stood together. The man looked very unhappy. Theron was uncertain of what to think of him. He seemed uncertain about…everything.

"Has Elissa explained the plan?" Duncan asked.

Alistair nodded. "I can't believe that you won't let me be in the battle!"

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain won't know when to charge," Duncan explained calmly.

"So, he needs two Grey Wardens standing they with a torch? Just in case, right?" Alistair's frown deepened.

"Our part is no less important than those that will be on the battlefield. Ours is just less exciting," Elissa interjected, trying to sooth his anger. "After the signal is gone off, would you like us to join you?"

"No, stay with the teyrn's men. Word will be sent if you are needed," Duncan addressed her.

"What if the archdemon should appear?" Theron queried.

"We soil our drawers," Alistair muttered.

"If it should appear leave it to the senior Grey Wardens. I want no heroics from any of you. Am I clear?" Each of them nodded. "Time is short and I must join the others. You two will be on your own and I expect you to hold yourselves up to the title of Grey Warden."

"Duncan," Alistair grew serious. "May the Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all," Duncan dismissed them.

Theron started to follow.

"Wait," Elissa ran up behind him. "Take Juri with you. He'll be more help on the battlefield then he will with me. Right, Juri?"

The beast barked and wagged it's short tail. "Are you certain?"

"We both are. We're not going to be any danger and he's a war hound. He might save your life," Elissa insisted.

Theron looked down at the dog. It had clearly made it's decision on the matter. It walked over beside him and looked over at his mistress. "Very well. I shall see you after the battle. May your Maker watch over you."

"And your Gods over you," Elissa smiled as Alistair called after her.

Theron stared after her. What could a _shem_ know of the Gods? He became determined to question her on what knowledge she had about the Dalish. Juri bumped his hand and pointed toward Duncan, who was waiting patiently.

Together they made their way done into the valley. The humans were all silent save for the human priestesses. They chanted and spread incense around the soldiers. It seemed to bring them little comfort. Theron could feel the tension thick in the air. The humans were all afraid, and he knew they all had reason to be. He could feel them coming, like the storm gathering overhead. The hounds in the front lines began to growl and bark.

Duncan walked beside the King as they moved to a better vantage, "The plan will work, your majesty."

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here!" the human king announced boldly.

The rain began to poor heavily and lightening cracked across the sky. A fog rolled into the opposite end of the valley as the first of the darkspawn emerged from the forest. They poured out of the woods, hundreds, thousand of them. The darkspawn growled and banged their crude weapons against the ground and their armor.

The human army shifted, almost seeming to take a collective step backward. Concern washed across the human king's face. A large darkspawn emerged from the group, raising a giant axe in the air, and roared. The horde responded by charging into the valley.

"Archers!" the king commanded. Suddenly, fire and arrows rained down on the monsters. The first darkspawn fell, but they were immediately replaced by more. Theron notched an arrow.

"Hounds!" he commanded again. Dog's like Juri charge at the darkspawn. He could not count how many of the darkspawn the hounds killed, but he was suddenly grateful for the hound at his side.

The human king turned to his men, "For Ferelden!" The human's charged at the darkspawn, despite all their fear. The battle had begun.

* * *

Elissa and Alistair had watched from the bridge as the battle in the valley began. Soldiers hassled back and forth across the bridge keeping the ballistas firing into the distance.

"Let's get across the bridge to the Tower, so we can be ready for the signal," Alistair yelled over the battle.

"Right," Elissa nodded. "Watch for stray arrows and siege weapons!" She glanced over into the valley and started the run across the bridge. Alistair was at her side.

Once they were safely to the other side, s soldier and mage ran toward them, "Help! They've taken the tower."

"What do you mean? Who's taken the tower?" Alistair demanded.

"Darkspawn!"

"How?"

"They came through the lower chambers they found the other day. They're everywhere and most of the men are dead!" the soldier looked to each of them.

Elissa shared a glance with Alistair, "So much for no heroics."

"Right," Alistair looked up at the tower. "Then we'll have to get to the beacon and lit it ourselves."

"We're going to need your help," Elissa addressed the soldier and the mage. "You two know the tower?"

"Right, my lady. We'll follow you." The mage nodded.

Without any other word they charged toward the tower.

* * *

Theron released another arrow into the throat of the darkspawn. Duncan fought just in front of himself with the human king. The hound had save him on several occasions already. The monster pressed hard against the human lines and they were being forced back.

"Duncan!" the human king shouted. "Send the signal. We won't be able to hold much longer at this rate!"

"Theron, go!"

The Dalish nodded and retreat toward the back lines. Several soldiers were waited for him, "Send the signal!" A mage raised a staff in the air and a blue fire ball into the air. All they could do now was pray.

* * *

"How many more floors?" Elissa huffed as she ran up the next set of stairs.

"This should take us to the top floor," the soldier shouted.

Even the mage looked like they had taken a bath in blood at this point. Elissa's arms and legs burned, but she ignored her body's protests. They _had _to get to the signal. Elissa pushed the last door open and they ran into the final room.

She skid to a halt, "Andraste's blood." An ogre knelt in the middle of the room. It's ashened skin reflected in the dim light. Two long curved horns protruded out the top of it's head. It feed on the corpses the lay at it's feet. It sniffed the air and turned toward them. She dared a glance to her side. Alistair looked as terrified as she felt. "Spread out! Don't let it corner you!"

It roared as it rose to it's feet, easily double the height of even the men. It watched as they spread out.

"Elissa, I'll distract it." Alistair slammed the flat of his blade against his shield. "Try and get around behind it!" The ogre swung at Alistair. He jumped back, surprised by it's reach.

The mage raised his staff, chanting. Ice formed around it's legs. Elissa moved in, stabbing at it's legs. The ogre broke the ice, kicking backward. She blocked with her shield, but the force of the blow caused her to stubble back and fall.

The ogre turned it's attention to the mage. It lowered it's head and charged. The mage wasn't fast enough. Mage collapsed the floor, screaming in pain. The ogre picked the mage and threw him into the wall. If he wasn't dead, he soon would be.

It rounded on Alistair. Grabbing him and holding him the air. Elissa scrambled to her feet and braced her shoulder against her shield. With as much force as she could muster, she push against the back of it's leg. It growled in surprise as it fell to it's knees and dropped Alistair. Elissa rolled out of the way as it swiped at her.

It turned to face her, charging at her. Elissa had nowhere to but across the flames spreading across the floor. She jumped into the flames and rolled across to the other side. The ogre roared in frustration as she escaped the flames. She climbed on top of a broken pillar, charging at it. Elissa leapt into the air, her sword pitched high. It roared and attempted grab her from the air. It missed. Her blade sank into it's chest. It fell backward and slammed into the ground. Elissa pulled the sword from it's chest. She could see in the corner of her eyes as it's arms were still moving. She grabbed the hilt with both hands and stabbed it between the eyes.

The ogres arms dropped to it's side and it sighed out it's last breath. Elissa fought to catch her breath. Alistair and the soldier crossed the room quietly. She let go of the sword. Her hands trembled violently and the blood still surged through her veins. Maker, she was alive.

"Elissa?" Alistair stepped beside the ogre.

"What…what are you waiting for?" she took a deep breath. "Light the beacon!" Alistair nodded. Elissa grabbed the hilt and freed her blade from the ogres skull.

"By the Maker," the soldier muttered. "Looks like they weren't making up that stuff about you Grey Wardens."

She smiled as she stood and climbed off the corpse. "Let's just hope we made it in time." Elissa walked over to the fire.

Alistair watched intently as the wood burned. "Maker, let us have gotten here soon enough."

Elissa felt a sudden cold chill run through her. She turned to see darkspawn march up the stairs. Several of them drew back on their drawstrings. Elissa pushed Alistair to the ground as they loosed the arrows. She gasped as they punctured her armor and planted into her chest. Elissa fell backward and everything else vanished into pain and shadows.

* * *

Theron smiled as the top of the Tower of Ishal light up the night sky. A quiet cheer spread through the troops. He looked in the direction that the reinforcements were coming. They began to move away. Despair gripped his heart. Why were they turning away? The human king would need to know.

Theron grabbed the first soldier he could, "Sound a retreat. No one is coming to our aid!"

The soldier looked stunned. He looked off into the distance and saw the same thing Theron had seen, "You must get to the king, dalish!"

The soldier raised a horn to his lips as Theron struggled back toward the human king and Duncan. Juri ran up ahead of him. An ogre had the human king in it's grip and Duncan lay on the ground. Theron notched two arrows as the ogre roared at the king. He loosed them and they penetrated the thick skin of it's neck. It dropped the human king in surprise. Juri grabbed the king by his armor and dragged him away.

Duncan was back on his feet, charging at the ogre. He leapt into the air. His sword and dagger stabbed into it's flesh down to the hilt. Duncan pulled each out in turn and stabbed again, and again until it fell to the ground.

Theron ran over to the old warden, who lay collapsed on the ground gazing up at the tower, "where are the teyrn's men?"

"They flee," Theron kneeled beside him, grabbing at his arm.

Duncan shook his head, "My time has come. You must take the king from here. Swear on your Gods that you will not let him die here." Theron hesitated. "Swear it!"

"I so swear," Theron gripped Duncan's forearm. Duncan nodded and leased his hand.

Theron ran over to the human king. He was on his feet, though he looked slightly dazed. Theron grabbed his arm and began to lead him away, "We must flee this battle. It is lost."

"Duncan?"

"Lost. Your allies are fleeing the battle and we must do the same."

The human king pulled his arm free, "I will not leave my men to die!"

"Then you will die with them! You have been betrayed!" Theron yelled. "Do not let your men die in vain." The human king looked around him as his men died at the hands of the darkspawn. "The retreat has been sounded. Those that can escape this slaughter will."

The human king did not resist this time and the three of them fled into the woods leaving behind the blood soaked ground and the screams of dying men.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. :)

Theron pushed through the underbrush. The human king followed silently behind him and Elissa's hound guarded the rear. The poor hound whined occasionally and looked back toward the battle. He had no doubt that Juri worried for his master, but she was away from the battle and likely had a better chance than they did. At first their flight was a frantic run for their lives, but now they were going in the only direction that Theron could think to go. Back to the mad woman's hut, but it was difficult to find the way in the dark.

Suddenly, Juri ran in front of Theron. "Juri! Come back!"

He ran after the dog. They emerged in a clearing. Somehow, they had managed to find their way to the mad woman's hut. The two witches were leaning over something.

The mad woman looked over to at them, "More guests? Far more than I was expecting." She cackled as lightening lite up the sky. "Help us get these two inside."

Juri whined at paced around the two witches. Theron moved closer. Elissa and Alistair lay on the ground before him. Though both of them were covered in blood, Alistair looked relatively unharmed, but was unconscious. Had two arrows in her chest and her lifeblood was spilling out onto the ground. Her face was ghostly pale, but her sword still remained firmly in her grasp.

"Do not stand there gawking," the mad woman scolded.

"What happened to them?" the human king demanded.

"They were overrun by darkspawn while lighting your signal. Now, either help us or be gone," Morrigan grabbed Elissa's feet.

Theron motioned her aside and he lifted her off the ground. She was heavy, more so than he expected, but she was wearing armor and carrying a sword and shield. He grit his teeth as he made his way to the hut. Morrigan held the door open as he reached the door and then he laid her gently on the bed.

"Good. Now help me remove her armor," Morrigan pulled Elissa's boots off.

Theron stared at Morrigan for a moment. His flushed all the way to his ears, "Can you not remove it yourself? It wouldn't be."

"I do not know how to remove the armor or I would remove them myself! I doubt she will mind if it saves her life," Morrigan's golden eyes held a touch of annoyance.

Theron took a deep breath and started do undo Elissa's armor.

The human king dragged Alistair in and laid him down on a pelt. The mad woman placed her hand over his head, muttering in a strange tongue. The human king could only stand back and watch as the others worked around him.

Theron removed the last of Elissa's armor, careful of the arrows in her chest, and looked away. She was covered in blood, but it was difficult to know how much of it was her own. Elissa's body was littered with small scars and large bruises, some from years of training and some from the recent battle.

Morrigan sighed, "Mother." The mad woman was at her side in an instant. "Now I must ask the two of you to wait outside. There is much work to be done if we are to save her."

The human king frowned, "How do we know we can trust the two of you?"

"Human King," Theron looked over at him. "I don't believe now is the time to argue with them."

The mad woman smiled, "Yes, there will be time for that later. You are safe from the darkspawn here, for now."

"Very well," the human king sighed. "But please inform us once they have awakened." He retreated to the door.

Theron cursed silently as he bowed to the mad woman and left. He prayed to all the Gods that the other Grey Wardens recovered. He did not wish to be alone in his task to end the Blight.

* * *

She became aware that she was still breathing, her heart still beating, and hear the crackling of a fire. Elissa slowly forced her eyes to open. Her limbs felt as though they were weighted down by stones. She blinked until her vision cleared, everything was an unfamiliar gray. Elissa frowned and slowly forced herself up.

"So, your eyes finally open," a familiar sultry voice called. "Mother should be please."

Elissa's eyes snapped to the left. Morrigan was setting a book back on a shelf. "Morrigan?"

"Yes, tis I, lest you have forgotten. How does your memory fair? Do you remember Mother's rescue?" Morrigan crossed the room.

"I remember lighting the beacon. We were overrun by darkspawn. I got shot," Elissa felt the bloody bandages wrapped around her chest. "How seriously was I hurt?"

"Severely but nothing Mother could not heal. She also managed to save your friend as well," Morrigan tossed Elissa a ratty looking dress.

Elissa realized that she had been stripped down to her small clothes. She could feel her cheeks flush, "My friend? You mean Alistair?"

"The suspicious dim-witted one that was with you before?" Morrigan questioned off hand.

"The blonde that was with me before."

Morrigan smiled, "Yes, that one."

Elissa pulled the dress over her head, "What about the army? Did they win the battle?"

"No. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. Those he abandoned were massacred." Elissa gaped at her. "Your friend is not taking it well."

Her mind raced. Loghain _quit _the field? The man who forced the Orlesians out of Ferelden abandoned the king and the Grey Wardens to die at the hands of the darkspawn. It seemed impossible. "Were there any survivors?"

"The elf that was with you and another blonde man found their way here, but beyond that there are scarce few. You would not want to know what is happening in that valley now."

"No, I don't think I do," Elissa stood and brushed off the skirt. She had enough about the darkspawn to know it wasn't pleasant.

"Mother wished to see you when you awoke."

Elissa nodded. "Morrigan, thank you for your help."

"I…your thanks is unnecessary. Mother is the one you should thank," the witch suddenly looked uncertain.

"I intend to." Elissa pulled on her boots and gauntlets. The rest of the armor was ruined. She slung her sword over her back. Elissa paused for a moment as she picked up the shield. There was a large dent where the ogre had kicked. The shield was still usable, but Elissa had already decided that she couldn't use it in battle. The sword was enchanted, so short of a mage trying to destroy it, it would survive. Still, she would need to replace both of them.

She left the small hut. Alistair stood a short distance off with Theron. Cailan, in his unmistakable golden armor, sat with his back turned to them gazing out into the Wilds. She silently thanked the Maker for Cailan's survival. When she had mentioned that another blonde had survived, she hadn't imagined that it had been Cailan. Morrigan's mother spotted her as she exited the hut, but Juri was the first to greet her.

He licked her hand furiously and wagged his short tail. "I know, boy. I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"You see, here is your fellow Grey Warden. You men worry too much," Morrigan's mother smiled at Elissa.

"By the Maker, I can't believe your alive," Alistair looked haggard. "I thought you were dead for sure when you took those arrows."

"So did I." Elissa looked over to Morrigan's mother. "I understand have you to thank for my quick recovery."

"Yes, if hadn't been for Morrigan's mother we'd both be dead a top the tower," Alistair sighed.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not here, lad," Morrigan's mother frowned.

"Then by what name shall we call you," Theron asked.

"Names are pretty things but useless. The Chasind call me Flemeth, you may use that name," the woman commented off-hand. Elissa felt her hand twitch. She knew too well the legends that surrounded Flemeth.

"Flemeth? Daveth was right. You are the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?" Alistair stared at her.

"And what does that mean? I knew a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?" Flemeth directed her gaze at Elissa.

"It has, but it makes me wonder. Why did you save us?"

"Well we can't have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, now can we?" Flemeth laughed. "You are still needed to stop the Blight." The three Wardens looked at each other. "Or did that change?"

Elissa looked to Alistair, but he was looking to her. Theron placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, that hasn't changed."

"But how are the three of us going to stop it. I was with the army when it was destroyed. If thousands of men could not stop them, how can we?" Theron asked.

"If you think that small numbers makes you helpless, then you have already been defeated," Flemeth reprimanded him.

"But why did Loghain betray us? It makes no sense. We were winning!" Alistair turned away.

"That is a good question," Flemeth watched him. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes that the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. I doubt he understands the evil behind it is the true threat."

"What kind of creature is an archdemon?" Theron questioned.

"A dragon. An Old God from the Tevinter Imperium, cast down by the Maker to slumber in the earth, tainted by the darkspawn," Elissa explained.

"Indeed. Believe that or not, history says it's a powerful and immortal creature, and only fools ignore history." Flemeth looked over at Cailan.

"Is there no way to contact other Wardens outside Ferelden?" Theron looked to Alistair.

"I have no idea of how to contact Wardens in other lands. Even if I did, I doubt that we could find them and make it back in time to save Ferelden," Alistair shook his head.

"We must reveal Loghain's treachery," Cailan spoke, drawing everyone's attention. Elissa was shocked at how melancholy he sounded. "The people will reject him, if they knew what he did."

"We'll need a political ally then. Someone holds sway of the Landsmeet, and someone we can trust," Elissa commented.

"My uncle, the arl of Redcliffe," Cailan sounded distant.

"I know the arl. He's a good man, well respected in the Landsmeet, and none of his men were at Ostagar. We can go to him. We can appeal to him for help!" Alistair looked over to Flemeth.

"What of the treaties? Duncan said they were promises of support." Theron looked to Alistair.

"Of course! We treaties are for elves, mages and dwarves. They are obligate to help us during the Blight," Alistair smiled.

"Elves, mages, dwarves, and this arl, sounds like an army to me," Flemeth smiled.

"So do you think we can do this? Go to these places and gather an army," he looked over to Elissa.

"Is that not what Grey Wardens do? It won't be easy, the Maker has put us all on a very difficult path. If the four of us stand together, I believe we will succeed," Elissa glanced over at Cailan. He shook his head slightly.

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth looked at each other them.

"As ready as we will ever be," Theron answered. He sounded less than confident.

Flemeth looked pleased, "Then there is one thing I can offer you in assistance."

"Mother, the stew is bubbling. Shall we have guests for the eve?" Morrigan walked next to her mother.

"They will be leaving shortly, and you will be joining them."

"Oh, that is a shame." Morrigan paused. "What!" her voice squeaked.

"You heard me, girl. Last time I checked out had ears," Flemeth laughed at her own joke.

"Thank you, but if she doesn't wish to go," Elissa started.

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan demanded.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance." Flemeth redirected her attention to Elissa. "You may consider this repayment for your life."

"As long as you are willing, Morrigan, you are welcome to travel with us," Elissa smiled weakly.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair cleared his throat. "But won't her presence add to our problems. Outside of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth scoffed, "If you don't wish help from us illegal mages, maybe I should have left you on that tower."

Alistair frowned, "Point taken."

"Mother," Morrigan almost sounded like she was pleading. "This is not how I wanted this. I'm not even ready."

"You must be ready. These Wardens are all that stand between Ferelden and the Blight. They need you, child. If they fail, everything shall perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I…understand," Morrigan sighed. "Allow me to get my things, if you would." Morrigan disappeared back into the hut.

"Warden, I am giving you the thing that I value most in this world. I do this because you must succeed," Flemeth's eyes locked with hers.

"I understand."

"I know you do," Flemeth looked away.

Elissa felt a chill in her bones. She turned away and moved toward Cailan. He looked worse than any of them. Dark circles lined his eyes and he had a very deep frown on his face. He was staring off into the distance. "Time to go, your majesty."

He shook his head, "How can you still call me that? I have no throne. I have been betrayed and left to die in this Maker-forsaken place. What possible good could I be to you against the Blight."

Elissa sighed. Cailan confidence had taken a major blow. She understood the feeling, his world, his center had been flipped upside down and shaken like a rag doll in a dog's mouth. "You can still weld a sword." Elissa stepped in front of him, "I cannot do this alone, and I need all the help I can get. You are still king, just as I am still my father's daughter, and I have every intention of taking back what is mine." Cailan still didn't look toward her. "If that is not enough for you, than think of Queen Anora." A spark of purpose shined in his eyes. "Loghain will lie to her and use her to farther his own goals. Can you really just _let _him do that to her?"

"I. She," Cailan struggled to find the words. "No."

"Good, now get to your feet. We'll be moving soon," Elissa offered her his hand. He took and got to his feet.

* * *

Theron watched Elissa with the human king from a distance. She still looked very pale to him, but she seemed steady on her feet. He could barely believe that the human woman who was dying just the day before was making declarations of fighting the Blight. He didn't know what it meant to be a Grey Warden beyond killing darkspawn, but she seemed to.

"Let's finish packing," Alistair suggested.

Theron nodded. They had their weapons, armor, and a few supplies that Asha'belannar had given them. His people knew of Asha'belannar from the shamlen legends, but he always thought that they had made her up. Elissa had not been afraid the first time they had met the mad woman, but when she named herself he had seen her hand twitch. She wanted have her sword in her hand.

The human king was back on his feet. He had said nothing since they had been dismissed from the hut. The Gods seemed to have blessed her with a tongue of silver as well as a strong arm. They made their way over to them.

"I can carry one of the packs," Elissa offered.

"No," the human king and Alistair spoke at the same time. The two looked at each other.

"We do not know if you are fully recovered. You should not push yourself," Theron covered for them both. Elissa looked slightly annoyed but said nothing.

The witch cleared her throat. They all turned toward her, "I am at your disposal, wardens. Might I suggest that a village north of the Wilds be our first destination. You should be able to resupply and get anything you need there."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Elissa nodded.

Morrigan turned to her mother, "Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. I shall remember this moment fondly."

Flemeth laughed, "You know what they say. If you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about a decade or two later."

She sighed, "Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

Flemeth's expression twisted, "Tis far more likely you shall return to find everything, including my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

"I." Morrigan looked taken back by her mother's comment. "All I meant was."

"I know. Do try and have some fun, dear."

The witch blinked several times before turning back to Elissa. She motioned for her to lead the way. The witch walked out of the camp with three Grey Wardens and the human king trailing behind her.

* * *

They quickly fell into a rhythm of marching, but they were all silent. Elissa's mind ran over possible scenarios. How to use Cailan survival to their advantage. If she thought it would work, she would call a Landsmeet and reveal Loghain's treachery in front of everyone. No one would doubt the word of the king, but what if they would rather have Loghain and Anora rule? Howe would stand behind Loghain if he let him keep her family's lands. Anora was well respected and all the nobles knew that she had controlled the political aspects of ruling, but she was no leader.

Elissa shook her head. How was Loghain going to handle the Landsmeet? In Ferelden, the next king was elected. If her father was a different kind of man, he could have put himself forward to take the throne after King Maric had died, but he choose to support Cailan. If Loghain forced himself on the Landsmeet, there would be civil war. The thought chilled her to the bone, a civil war and a Blight at the same time would mark an end for Ferelden.

When they stopped for the night, her head pounded ferociously and her shoulder ached. Maker, where was she even going to start? If they made a wrong decision it could cost them everything, and not just Ferelden. The Blight would spread beyond their boarders eventually, north to the Free Marches and west to Orlais. Blights could last hundreds of years. The first Blight lasted two hundred years before the Grey Warden managed to stop it, granted the Blights following that didn't last more than a few decades.

Elissa rolled out her blanket and sat down. Morrigan had managed to find some ruins that were dry to camp at for the night. Alistair started a fire, while Theron cleaned several small rabbits. Cailan kept watch. She slumped down and looked up at the stone ceiling. Juri laid down at her side.

_She stood in the gardens. Slightly confused, she looked around, spotting her mother and father standing at the opposite end of the garden. Elissa tried to call out to them but no sound came out. _

_They turned toward her. Their faces and clothes covered in blood. Oriana and Oren walked passed her, leaving a trail of blood behind them, joining her mother and father. A hand touched her shoulder. Fergus stood beside her, blood dipping him the corner of his smiling lips. He moved to join the rest of her family. _

_Elissa tried to follow after him, but her feet refused to move. A black gnarl vine was wrapped around her legs. She reached for her sword only to find it wasn't there. She pulled against it, but it simply pulled tighter and slowly moved up her body. She looked over at her family, all of them smiling at her._

"_It's alright, Elissa," her father finally spoke. "You couldn't have prevented any of our deaths." She shook her head as she clawed at the vines. _

"_And you will join that soon enough," Howe whispered in her ear. She felt cold steel slid across her neck._

Elissa sat straight up and covered her mouth as a small sob escaped. She scrambled for her feet and left the ruin. She didn't make it far before collapsing to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face in her hands.

She had failed them all! She hadn't even been able to save Fergus. Maker, if only she could have been a little faster they could have gotten to Ostagar a day sooner. She wouldn't be alone.

The mournful cry escaped her lips, "Why! Maker, why?"

The sadness twisted and turned to anger. She pounded her fist into the ground. She knew why. Howe's and Loghain's ambitions had cost her everything she had ever loved, save Juri. She had failed to save her family, but she would _not_ fail to avenge their deaths. She brushed her tears away. She had no more time for tears.

Elissa stood and brushed off the front of the dress. The anger was still there, but she let it burn quietly in her heart. She could not, _would not _forget. The Blight was more important than her vengeance, she didn't doubt that, and she had her duty as a Grey Warden.

The Couslands always fulfill their duty. She knew that Grey Wardens abandoned their last name, but she wouldn't. She was the last of her family, and she _refused_ to let their name disappear into a history book.

She heard a gentle whine. Juri sat at a distance. "Come, Juri." He padded over. "Let's go for a walk." The two of them walked in the moonlight. He didn't whine or bark as they walked. Elissa picked her way back to the ruins. She left an obvious trail in her flight from the camp.

Cailan paced anxiously as came into view. His expression eased, "Are you alright?

"Fine, I just had a nightmare," Elissa smiled softly.

"Must have a rather frightening one."

"Disturbing is a better word I think," Elissa motioned him back to the fire. "I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"I wasn't sleeping, in truth. I couldn't stop thinking," Cailan sat by the fire.

She sat next to him. "You can't stop wondering what you missed. If there was something you could have done differently to prevent it."

He nodded, "How did you know?"

"It was all I could think about for a week. Why didn't I see the deception in Howe's eyes? Was there a anyway we could have held the castle? Wasn't there anyway to get my father and mother out of there? And about a hundred other questions. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. Nothing I do now can change what happened. It doesn't bring me any real comfort, but it helps me focus on what is happening now and what comes next."

Cailan frowned. "What are you going to do? I can't bring him to justice as I promised."

Elissa meet his eyes, "Pray to the Maker that he will try and stop me. If not, I will seek him out after we end the Blight and see what color his blood is."

His frown deepened, "You would not consider giving him any mercy?"

"He doesn't deserve mercy and rotting in a cell is too good for him," Elissa shook her head. "There is no mercy in my heart for Rendon Howe."

Cailan said nothing. Elissa wanted to ask him the same question about Loghain, but it seemed cruel to ask him only a few days after his betrayal. She knew he was looking for a little guidance, but he was looking in the wrong place.

She absently scratched Juri's head. The grey light of dawn was approaching. The others began to shift. They would be in for another long day of marching.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do intend to have Elissa in a relationship, but what fun would it be if I just told you? :)

The whole group wore frowns as they were coming up on Lothering. It had rained the last three days. They were cold, wet, tired, and very agitated. Elissa marched ahead of the group once they finally reached the Imperial highway. All she wanted was to get out of these clothes and crawl into a bed. A good nights rest would do them all some good.

Elissa spotted a group of men standing on road, blocking the path. "A pleasant day to you all," one of men greeted.

"Boss, dese people don't look like da oders. Maybe we should just let dem pass," another man spoke slowly. Elissa couldn't place his accent, if that's what it truly was.

"Nonsense! How much trouble can a group lead by a woman offer?" the boss smiled.

"Highwaymen, preying on those fleeing the darkspawn," Alistair's frown deepened.

"They are fools to stand in our way," Morrigan looked him over. "I say teach them a lesson."

The boss wagged his finger, "Is that anyway to greet someone? A mere ten silvers and you can be on your way."

"You should listen to your friend. We're no refugee," Elissa allowed a dangerous edge to her voice.

"What did I tell you?" the slow one spoke again. "No wagons and dey all look armed."

The boss scoffed, "The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll, and not, say, a refugee tax."

"Oh, I see. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay," he nodded happily.

"I won't pay you bastards a single bit," Elissa freed her sword from her sheath.

"Well, it seems that you leave us with little choice. We have rules, you know."

Hanric nodded, "Yep, we get to ransack your corpse now. Dem's the rules."

Everyone drew their weapons. The skirmish seemed barely worth the effort as the men fell quickly. They clearly hadn't expected any resistance and weren't particularly skilled. The boss had an especially surprised look on his face when she ran her sword through his gut.

Cailan looked down in disgust, "Why has the bann's men not stopped these men? How many people couldn't afford to pay them?"

Elissa looked back at him, "Justice has been served. No one else will suffer at their hands. We need to keep moving, Alric."

Cailan nodded. He had chosen the name himself. It seemed unwise to go around calling him by his real name. He was also wearing a cloak to help hide his features. He had thought it a silly precaution, but she wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks. They looted the weapons and goods from the highwaymen, it made Elissa feel dirty, but they had almost no money and little to trade for what they needed. There was a body of a templar pushed just off to the side of the road. Alistair found a note and amulet on the body. It indicted that he was to meet a knight in Lothering.

Alistair paused looking at the town, "Ah Lothering, pretty as a painting."

Elissa had passed through the small town with Duncan. It looked shabby then, but now it was surround refugees it looked like the pit of despair.

"So, you have finally decided to rejoin us, Alistair. Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble then?" Morrigan mocked.

"Have you never lost anyone close to you?" Alistair questioned. "What would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Morrigan," Elissa interjected. She rolled her eyes. Alistair threw her a gratefully look. "We're all tired and on our last nerve. Let's wait to antagonize each other until _after _we've gotten some real sleep."

"I agree. We gain nothing by standing here and bickering," Theron added. "If you must, then do it as we walk."

"I wish there was something we can do for these people," Cailan looked over his former subjects.

"Wishing will gain us nothing," Morrigan threw at him. "If they can, they will flee, and if they cannot they will die when the horde arrives. Unless we wish to be counted among them we should get moving." Cailan frowned at her, but said nothing.

Elissa turned to the town, "Come on."

They pushed there way through the camp, and despite the fact there was no hope that Fergus was alive, she searched for his face among them. All she could see was a despair. They fled from their homes and lands, and now they believed their king was dead.

A templar stood at the main gate to the town, "Travelers, if you've come here seeking shelter then you'd best move on. There's none to be had. Move on, if you can. Lothering is lost."

"Where is the bann? Why is he not here protecting these people?" Cailan asked.

"He went north to Denerim with Teyrn Loghain when he passed through. We templars are doing to best we can to keep order since he abandoned us. Even we can barely keep order!" the templar sighed. "With all the refugees that have come streaming in for the last two days there's no room in the inn or the chantry. As if that wasn't enough, we don't have near enough food to go around."

"Some much for a good nights rest," Alistair mumbled.

"Thank you for the warning," Elissa shook her head. They passed the templar into Lothering. "We may not be able to stay at the inn, but we maybe able to hear some news."

"We also might find the knight," Alistair added.

The inn was small, probably no more than two or three room, judging by the size, and inside people were all packed in. Many of them sitting on the floor or the stairs. Several sisters looked to be administrating to the people. Elissa moved slowly, doing her best to keep from stepping on people.

Several men pushed there way toward her. "Captain, that one matches the description that we were given." He pointed to Elissa.

"It looks as though we were lied to," the captain looked at the refugees in disgust. "Woman, I am placing you under arrest, by order of Teryn Loghain."

"On what charges?" Elissa demanded.

"Treason against the crown. You are one of the Grey Wardens responsible for the death of our king," he shouted, making certain that everyone heard.

"Gentlemen," one of the sisters moved between them. "surely these are simply more poor souls seeking refuge. There is no need for trouble." Elissa recognized the sister's softened Orlesian accent. Her hair was vibrant red and her eyes were a light blue.

The captain's face twisted, " Get out of our way, Sister. If you protect these traitors you'll get the same as them!"

"Sister, step out of the way. We are Grey Wardens," Elissa chose her words carefully. "But you are fools to believe that we would allow the king to be killed be darkspawn. The army at Ostagar fell because Teryn Loghain turned his back on the king and fled the battle."

A quiet whisper echoed in the inn. The soldiers looked around at the crowd. "Enough talk! Take the Warden into custody and kill anyone else who gets in our way." The soldiers drew their weapons. The people in the inn pushed to the walls or scrambled to get out.

The sister jumped out of the way of one of the blades and disarmed one of the soldiers. Elissa blocked the captain's two-handed blade as he swung it wildly. Lighting crackled behind her as Morrigan unleashed a wave of magic. Several of the soldiers fell, dropping their weapons as it hit them. Theron draw the blades on his back instead of his bow, moving as quickly as the lighting, killing two of the soldiers that Morrigan had felled. Alistair and Cailan protected the sister from another blow as Elissa forced the captain back.

He tossed his blade down, "We surrender! Throw down your weapons!"

Elissa grabbed the man by the collar and pressed the tip of her blade against his throat. "You can take a message to Loghain for me then."

The captain trembled, "What…what do you want me to tell him?"

"He'll pay for his treason at Ostagar. I'm coming for him," Elissa pushed him into a table.

"I'll tell him," the captain looked down at his men. Those that could stand fled with the captain.

The eyes of everyone was on them. "We should leave," Theron flicked his blades and the blood splattered on the floor.

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't planning on staying anyways," Alistair commented. "I don't we're going to find a room at all now."

The sister followed them out of the inn, "I'm sorry for interfering, but I couldn't just stand by and not help."

"While I appreciate your intentions, but you should have stayed out of that fight, Sister." Elissa addressed her. "They might come back looking for you."

"I doubt it. The man looked like he was going to relieve himself right there. You are truly everything I would have imagined a Grey Warden to be," she laughed. "But silly me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Leliana, one of the lay-sister of the chantry here, or at least I was."

"I am Elissa. Is there something you want from me, Sister Leliana?"

"Well, no, it's more like something I want to do for you. I want to help you against the Blight, and you seem to need the help. That's why I'm coming along." Leliana smiled pleasantly.

"You saw what just happened didn't you?" Alistair asked.

"Of course! But the Maker told me he wanted me to go with you." Suddenly she had everyone attention, "I…I know that sounds absolutely insane, but it's true. I had a dream, a vision."

"Oh yes, by all means, let us take the crazy priestess with us. It shall be entertain to watch the darkspawn eat her," Morrigan smiled wickedly.

"Elissa, our path is too dangerous for one such as her," Theron spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I agree with my friends. Our path will only lead you to your death. If you truly wish to help against the Blight, then convince these people to move on. The horde is only three or four days behind us."

"But I," she started. "Very well. I will not bother you, for now. All I ask is that you think on the matter farther." Leliana slipped away from the group.

"So you think she will cause trouble?" Cailan asked.

"No more than we're already in. We should sell what we have quickly and move on," Alistair suggested.

* * *

Theron frowned at the back of the Sister. She was not going to simply go away it seemed. They made their way to the merchant near the gate. The Sister followed them at a distance, watching them.

The human king negotiated with the merchant and the refugees. The merchant suffered from greed that was surprising, even for a human. The human king talked the merchant to lowering his prices, appeasing the crowd. Elissa bartered with the merchant. Theron smiled as she ran circles around him. It seemed that she accustom to dealing with his kind. The Sister smiled pleasantly as she watched.

"That was satisfying," Elissa smiled as she walked away from the merchant, the small coin purse jingling.

"I'm surprised you got so much from him," the human king commented.

"My mother taught well," she said simply.

Theron watched her express carefully. There was a little pain, but a great deal of affection. He never knew his parents. His father had been killed by shems and his mother had been unable to bear the grief and died shortly after he was born. He had felt some distant pain at their lose, a childhood envy. What he gathered from conversation between the human king and Elissa, she had lost hers much more recently and she had been betrayed by this Rendon Howe. Unfortunately, there was no one to ask.

They were exiting the village when he spotted a cage, but it wasn't the cage that was interesting. A person inside was taller than any human he had ever seen. His skin was bronzed and hair white as though he were an elder. Theron could he hear him chanting in a strange language. "What is he?" he wondered aloud.

"A Qunari," Elissa commented. She must have been looking at him as well. "They live far to the north, beyond the Tevinters. We see them in Highever from time to time."

He walked up to the cage to get a closer look.

The Qunari's gaze fell on him, "I have nothing to say that would amuse you elf. Leave me in peace."

The groups attention was now on Theron and the qunari, "Why are you in this cage?"

"Because I am a prisoner, elf. I was placed here by the Chantry," he answered shortly.

"Why?"

"I was convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoken of this?" the qunari's tone changed.

"Not to us, but we are not staying long," he felt Elissa stand beside him.

"Are you guilty?" Elissa questioned.

"Are you asking if I feel guilty, or if am responsible for the deed?" Elissa frowned at his response. "However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now."

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn," Morrigan looked him over. "If you can not see a use for him, than I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

"Mercy?" Alistair sounded sincerely surprised. "I wouldn't have expected from you."

"I also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage," Morrigan smiled wickedly.

"Yes, that's what I would expect," Alistair took the comment in stride.

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," the qunari commented.

Theron looked to Elissa. Her expression was conflicted. She looked to him. "Elissa, I agree with Morrigan. We should try and free him."

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but qunari are renowned warriors," Alistair added.

"But he has murdered." Cailan objected.

All their eyes were on Elissa. She looked back at the qunari. She stepped toward the cage, "Shanedan, qunari. I am Elissa."

"You mock me," his face barely changed. "Or else you have manners that I have not come to expect in this land. I am Sten of the Beresaad."

"Sten, my group and I are going to stop the Blight. If you are willing to serve under me, then we will try and have you released," Elissa spoke carefully.

"Are you a Grey Warden?"

"Yes."

"My people have heard legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill," Sten looked her over. "Though I suppose that not every legends is true."

Elissa's face remain calm, "You didn't answer my question."

"It seems just as likely to bring about my death as waiting here. Perhaps if you told the revered mother that the Grey Wardens needed my assistance she would release me," Sten offered.

Theron spotted the sister again. She would have been standing just within ear shot.

Elissa nodded, "We'll see what can be done."

"Don't go anywhere," Alistair smiled as they moved back toward the village.

"How exactly do you plan to free him?" Morrigan asked.

"I don't know," Elissa confessed.

"I could help you," the sister called to them.

* * *

Elissa turned to Leliana. Clearly the Sister been following them. "How could you help?"

"I know the Revered Mother. She trusts me and I doubt she will let the qunari go with just anyone," she smiled.

"And in return you want to come with us," Elissa sighed as Leliana nodded. "You have to carry your own weight."

"Of course! You won't regret this," Leliana grabbed Elissa hands. "Come let's go to the chantry." Leliana pulled Elissa along.

"She's got to be the happiest sister I've ever seen," Alistair wore a very board smile.

"And soon she will likely be the most deceased sister you have ever seen," Morrigan frowned.

The jogged slightly to catch up with the enthusiastic sister and Elissa. The villagers were all giving them strange looks. Word must have gotten around about the fight in the inn. As Leliana dragged them closer to the Chantry, she could hear shouting.

A crowd had gathered around a Chasind. His skin dark tan skin set him apart from the Fereldens that surrounded him. "There is a legion of evil on your doorstep! They will fest on our heart! There is no where to run! This evil will cover the world like plague of locusts!"

"Please, stop. Your scaring the children," a woman called out.

"Better to slit their throats then to let them suffer at darkspawn hands!" the doomslayer recanted. There was a visible affect on the crowd. The chasind turned toward Elissa, "There!" He pointed her out to the crowd, "One of their minions is already among you! I can smell their evil stench upon her! Can none of you see the black vileness that fills her? This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!"

"Someone please, make him be quiet!" one man shouted.

"Isn't he right though?" Another questioned. "The bann left us, and the king is dead. We're all going to die!"

"Don't be fools! The darkspawn can be defeated." Elissa stepped toward the Chasind. He stepped back from her.

"I watched the black horde descend upon my people! My family, my clan were butchered by those creatures! I…ran, hearing my wife's screams as they dragged her away. Some us fled here, but we cannot escape them!"

"Do you think that frightening these people will bring her back?" Elissa asked gently.

His expression suddenly changed, "I…I am ashamed, but the darkness will come!"

The Chasind pushed his way back through the crowd. "He's right, isn't he there is no hope for us," someone in the crowd called out.

Elissa turned to the crowd, "Don't despair! The darkspawn are coming, but are we not the people who repelled the Tevinter Imperium and Orlesians? Will we simply lay down and wait for the end? Muster your courage and stand together!"

"She's right! We can't just give up," a man looked around to the people standing beside him.

"But we can't fight! What are we suppose to do?"

"Go north," Elissa pointed. "North to Denerim. The horde is coming and if you stay here, you will die."

The crowd began to disperse. "Well done," Cailan patted her shoulder. "I never did so well speaking in front of people, let alone an angry mob." Elissa gave him a half smile.

Leliana smiled, "Yes, I doubt even the Revered Mother could have calmed that crowd." She grabbed Elissa's hand again, and dragged her into the Chantry.

The pews were all pushed the side of the large chapel. People, mostly women and children, sat on the floor. Many trying to comfort one another. There was a narrow path leaded toward the front of the chapel.

A group of templars were gathered together talking, "There's word of stragglers, but no sign of the main horde, yet. We are the only hope this village has and I will not abandon them. Maker have mercy on us. Dismissed." The other templar moved passed them. "Sister Leliana, I am surprised to see you again. I expected you to be long gone by now."

"Ser Bryant," Leliana bowed slightly. Ser Bryant wore the heavy armor that all templars wore with the Sword of Mercy etched into the breastplate. His hair was neatly pulled back, but his face said that he hadn't had a decent nights rest in several days. "Is the Revered Mother in her study?"

"Mostly likely. Who are these people traveling with you?"

"Those who fight the Blight," Leliana answered simply.

"Ah," Ser Bryant took up her meaning. "You are aware that there is a bounty on your head then?"

"We were informed by some rather nice gentlemen at the inn," Alistair sighed.

"I heard about that. I take you are responsible for ridding us of the bandits plaguing the rode. You match the description." Ser Bryant looked to Elissa.

"We did. We gave them an opportunity to move aside and they refused," Elissa nodded.

"Shame it came to that, but they earned it," Ser Bryant took a small coin purse from his belt. "It isn't much, but you have my thanks for dealing with them."

"Thank you," Elissa took the purse. "And perhaps there is something more I can do for you, but it isn't something that should be said where so many can overhear."

Ser Bryant frowned at her, "Let's go to Her Reverence's study then. The rest of your party will have to wait here."

She nodded. "I'll be right back." She and Leliana followed Ser Bryant to the study.

The Revered Mother sat her desk in the study. Leliana knelt before her, "Your Reverence."

"Sister Leliana? Stand my dear. I am quite surprised you are still in Lothering." The Revered Mother's hair was white as snow, not uncommon for someone who had reached that status. "Who is your friend?"

Ser Bryant closed the door. "She is a Grey Warden."

She stared in disbelief, "A Grey Warden? You were at Ostagar?"

"I was, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. The darkspawn horde is only a few days away from Lothering," Elissa chose to be blunt.

"Maker's breath," Ser Bryant sighed. "Can you be more specific?"

"Three or four days, a week if you are truly lucky."

"I thought we had more time. Are you certain?"

Elissa nodded. "Very certain."

The Revered Mother looked troubled, "Did you encounter any refugees on the highway?"

"No."

"Maker perverse us," the Revered Mother looked away for moment. "Thank you, Grey Warden. We would have never known that the horde was so close."

"There is something I do need from you, your Reverence," Elissa didn't pause.

"Speak then."

"You have a qunari locked up in a cage. I would like him released into my custody."

She frowned, "Then you and I might count as his next victims. It might have been more merciful to have him executed, but I leave his fate in the hands of the Maker."

"Please, your Reverence. I know that he could do some good if you released him into her custody," Leliana plead.

She looked back and forth between them. She went to her desk and opened a drawer. Then she placed a key into Leliana's hand, "I shall trust your judgment in this matter." The Revered Mother turned to Elissa, "I will pray the Maker for you and those with you. I do not believe the rumor that name you as a traitor to the crown."

"Thank you, your Reverence. I hope you can get all these people out in time," Elissa bowed slightly.

* * *

Theron watched as Elissa left with the other shems. Alistair was staring off at someone. "Something wrong."

"No, or at least I don't think so," Alistair pointed. "You see that knight. I think I recognize him."

"Perhaps he is the knight from the note," Cailan suggested. The two of them pushed over the knight.

Morrigan sighed, "I do hope that we won't be here much longer."

"Being in this building scare you?" Theron teased. "Afraid you might burst into flames?"

She laughed, "I am in no more danger than you are. Tell me something. Why did you chose to speak for the qunari? You do not know him or owe him anything."

"No deserves to be locked up in a cage, and not all of us are so guilt-less as those we travel. I have killed men and you have."

"So certain are you?" Morrigan sounded amused.

"Do you deny it?" Morrigan smiled. "We all have our reasons for killing. Besides, I could ask you that same question. You spoke up for him."

"The world is full of mysteries," Morrigan spotted Elissa coming back their way. "Were you successful?"

"Yes, Ser Bryant even offered us a few supplies to send us on our way," Elissa forced a smiled. She obviously meant to get them to leave. "Where is Alistair and Alric?"

"Talking to that man over there," Theron pointed.

She looked displeased. "Theron, go with Morrigan and Leliana to get Sten. I'll collect our blondes and supplies to meet you there."

"Very well," Theron bowed. He motioned for the women to follow. They followed him silently back through the town to the cage. The qunari sat, chanting as he was before. "Sten, we have the key."

"I confess, I did not think that the priestess would give it too you," Sten's gaze was planted firmly on him.

"She agreed only because you are being released into the Warden's custody," Leliana clarified.

"So be it." Theron nodded to Leliana and she unlocked the cage. "And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so, I will find my atonement. May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."

"We are waiting for several others of our party to join us. We will be leaving once they arrive," Theron explained.

"Do you lead this group?" Sten asked.

"No, the woman who spoke to before leads us.

"A woman leads you?"

"Is there a problem?" Theron frowned.

"No."

* * *

Elissa shouldered the heavy pack as the left Lothering. Alistair and Cailan followed her. Both of them wore grimaces. Neither of them would tell her what the knight from Redcliffe had said, which annoyed her.

She could a true sense of how much taller Sten was when she saw him towering over the group. She had meet qunari before, but they had all been traders not warriors. Elissa took a deep breath, "Sten, are you alright? From what Ser Bryant said it sounds like you were in that cage for weeks without food or water."

"You need not be concerned. I am fit enough to fight," Sten announced.

"Here," Elissa handed him some chain mail and a two handed sword. "Hopefully we can find better weapons and armor in Redcliffe. And the Revered Mother gave us this." She hand Leliana a bow.

"Oh, my! I had forgotten it," she touched it gently.

Sten pulled the chain mail on, which looked far too tight, and tested the blade, "It will do."

"Good, now let's get out of here before we draw a crowd," Elissa took the lead once more.

As they rounded a windmill, a group of refugees blocked the path. They were all armed. "We done heard what was said. You're a Warden." Elissa frowned. "I don't know if you killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care. That bounty on your head could feed a lot of hungry bellies."

"Please don't do this. Is that gold worth your lives?" Elissa tried to talk them down.

"Attack!"

They all attacked at once, but they were all unarmored and untrained. They wiped them out. Elissa looked down at their corpses, "Maker forgive me."

"It's not your fault. There is nothing you could have done," Alistair walked over to her.

"Let's just go," Elissa walked around the carnage. Some of the weapons she had recognized. They had just sold them to the merchant. Alistair was right, however. It wasn't her fault and to take on herself would be stupid and foolish. In her heart, she forgave them.

Alistair walked just beside her. As they got father from Lothering, Elissa became aware of something on the edge of her senses, "Alistair?"

"I feel it too. There are darkspawn up ahead," Alistair announced.

"Somebody help!" they all heard a scream.

"Let's go!" Elissa charged. "Leliana, Theron, cover us. Morrigan, fry 'em! Sten, you're with me. Alric, you're with Alistair."

The group pair off as they climbed back onto the imperial highway. The darkspawn were after two dwarves, who were running for their lives. She caught one of the blades as it swept down. Sten's giant blade sliced through it's neck effortlessly. The blade had been inches from her face. Cailan and Alistair fought back to back as Leliana and Theron loosed a fury of arrows. Morrigan pointed her staff at a group of darkspawn coming to reinforce their fallen brothers. Flames poured out of the staff.

The strange sensation faded once the last darkspawn was dead. Elissa surveyed the aftermath with a smile. If she had any doubts about their group, it was gone now. At least as far as their combat ability.

The two dwarves moved out from cover. "Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged." The first dwarf older, though she couldn't certain of his age. His short beard were weaved into an intricate pattern.

"You're welcome," she said simply.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy."

"Hello," Sandal's eyes didn't quite seem to focus on her.

"Roads been might dangerous these days. Mind if I ask you which way your heading? Maybe we're heading the same way," Bodahn smiled.

"I doubt you'll want to travel with Grey Wardens, Master Bodahn," Elissa didn't want to drag more people to their death.

"Grey Wardens?" he looked down at the darkspawn. "My, that does explain a lot. No offense, but I think there's more excitement on your path than is good for me and my boy."

"None taken."

"Allow me to offer my thanks once more, and bid you farewell and good fortune," Bodahn turned to Sandal. "Now, let's clean up this mess."

"Goodbye," Sandal waved.

Elissa moved back to the group. They were looking at her, "We'll march until an hour before dusk. We'll talk strategy and make proper introduction there." Everyone nodded and fell in behind her as lead the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Their camp was just off the side of the road in the woods, close enough that it would be easy to get to and far enough away that they wouldn't be easily spotted. Everyone sat around the fire waiting for the deer to cook. Elissa was grateful that Theron was such a great hunter. Her mother had never permitted her to go with her father and brother on their hunting trips. Everyone had removed their armor and their weapons, except Theron who seemed to live in his armor.

Elissa cleared her throat and stood. "I think we should start with formal introductions. I'm Elissa of the Grey Wardens and substitute leader."

"Substitute?" Leliana asked.

"The former head of the Grey Wardens, Duncan, was killed at Ostagar. I was voted into the position by the remaining Grey Wardens," Elissa looked to Alistair.

"My name is Alistair. I am a junior member of the order."

"Theron of the Wardens," he said simply.

"You may call me Morrigan."

"I am Alric. I am a survivor from the king's army," Cailan introduced himself. His statement was technical true.

"As I said before, I am Sten of the Berstaad."

"And I am Leliana," she giggled slightly.

"Good, now, we have four primary goals. Firstly, we are going to seek out Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. Our hope is that he will be a political ally in the war that is sure to come," Elissa paused as she saw several confused expression. "With King Cailan's death there is a void in the throne. Normally, a Landsmeet would be called and the next king decided. I doubt Loghain betrayed the king just to step aside and his daughter is queen. He'll name himself regent. The lords and lady won't stand for it. There will be a civil war."

"You are so certain of this?" Morrigan asked.

"I know Ferelden politics."

"That seems a bold statement from a knight," Theron checked the meat.

"I never said I was a knight," Elissa smiled slightly.

"What?" Alistair stared at her.

"Did Duncan never tell you?" He shook his head. "Then I suppose it's not that important and we've strayed from my point." Alistair looked a little put off, but she pushed on. "Arl Eamon was Cailan's uncle and is a person of influence. If we can convince him that Loghain is responsible to the death of the king, and not the Grey Wardens, those that oppose Loghain will stand behind him. With enough support, we'll take Loghain off the throne without a fight."

"Why do we not simply strike directly at Loghain?" Theron eyed Cailan.

"With what? The Grey Wardens have been named traitors to the crown. We'd be dead before we could to speak before anyone." Elissa gave Theron a flat look. "If Arl Eamon won't help us then we'll have no choice but to gather our army and go from there."

"Who will be in this army?" Sten stared at her.

"The Grey Wardens have treaties with several different groups; the Circle of Mages, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Dalish elves. The mages and dwarves won't be hard to find. It's the dalish that will be," she glanced in Theron's direction.

"My clan will have already moved to the north, but we may find some in the Brecilin Forest," Theron spoke. "We should look for them first, since we will have no difficulty finding the others. It may take weeks to find them."

Elissa nodded. "We'll just have to take things as they come."

"That is the extent of your plan?" Sten stare hardened.

Elissa felt she was being scolded. "That's as far as we can plan with what limited information we have. If we had spent more time in Lothering we might have more to go on." Sten looked appeased. "If there's nothing else, let's eat before the deer gets cold."

Everyone nodded. They enjoyed their meal in relative peace. Juri sat in front of Leliana. He gave her his sad eyes look. She smiled and handed him a small piece of meat. He went to Morrigan, who tried to shoo him away, but he simply came back. Finally, she tossed him a piece. Alistair draggled a piece above his head, teasing him. Juri snatched the meat out of his hand. Alistair pulled his hand back quickly, cradling it. Theron and Sten tossed him a piece without a fuss. Then Juri sat in front of her, licking his chops. She sighed and tossed him a bone, "Are you certain you're not a pig?" He chewed merrily on the bone, clearly ignoring her.

"I'm going to get some air," Alistair stood and walked away from the camp.

Elissa stared after him. Theron stood. She held up her hand, "I'll talk to him."

She rose and walked after him. He had stopped just outside of earshot of the camp. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"You don't have to do that," he looked away.

"Alistair," she stepped around to face him. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just you were talking about Duncan and," he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Elissa sighed. Maker, she hadn't even thought about Alistair when she had mentioned him.

He avoided her eyes, "It's alright. You didn't know him as long as I did."

"That doesn't mean that I don't mourn his passing, or miss his presence," Elissa sighed. She certainly missed his leadership. He would know things, how to contact other Grey Wardens, how to kill the archdemon, and other question she had. She wondered if she would have tried to save Duncan as well as Cailan, or perhaps just save Duncan. She shook her head. Theron had said that Duncan had been too injured to make it and wishing for things to be different would be pointless. "I know Morrigan is insensitive about it, but I know what your going through. The guilt, the anger, and the sadness all eating away at you."

"You've lost someone before," he final meet her gaze.

"Yes, enough to know what you're going through." Moreso than she was willing to admit.

He frowned and looked away again. "Still, I should have handled it better. He even told me it could happen. Any of us could fall in battle, and he was starting to have nightmares again."

Elissa's eyebrows furled, "What do you mean? The part about him having nightmares again."

Alistair frowned, "Oh, I suppose there was never time to explain it to you. Well, in addition to all the wonderful things about being a Grey Warden, you don't have to worry about dying of old age. You've got thirty years to live, give or take."

Elissa looked down, "I don't understand."

He shifted uncomfortably, "The taint, it's a death sentence. Eventually you're body won't be able to take it. When that happens, a Grey Warden will go to Orazammar. It's tradition to die fighting in battle instead of…waiting."

"Theron isn't going to like this. He came to the Grey Wardens looking for a cure. All they really did was buy him time," she looked back to the camp. She didn't like it herself. If she was going to stop the Cousland line from dying out she would have to marry, produce an heir, and prepare them to take over the teyrn, soon. That was all assuming that they managed to survive the Blight. "I," she started.

"I think I see a fire, my boy," they both heard a familiar voice. Bodhan Feddic pushed his way through a bush, spotting them instantly. "Oh, begging your pardon."

"It's alright," Elissa took a step back, becoming suddenly aware of just how close she was standing to Alistair. "What are you doing here, Master Feddic?"

"Well, I spotted your camp a ways off and I thought to myself, what safer place to stop for the night, than the camp of a Grey Warden?" Alistair and Elissa looked at each other. "I'd even be willing to give you a discount for the inconvenience of our presence."

"So long as you are aware of the dangers," Elissa stated.

"Of course. Come, my boy. Let's settle in for the night," Bodahn motioned the cart forward.

Sandal smiled and waved, "Hello."

Elissa sighed, "Come back when your ready. I'll take first watch tonight."

Leliana's eyes shined with concern as she sat back down. "Will he be alright?"

"The loss of the other Grey Warden is hitting him pretty hard. He just needs some time." Elissa cleared her throat. "Everyone should get some rest. We've got a long couple of days ahead of us."

Leliana looked a little disappointed, but moved off with everyone else. Alistair eventually came back and went to sleep. The night was quiet, peaceful. Juri laid down at her feet by the fire. The night wasn't cold, but it was only mid summer. Elissa settled in for a long night.

Alistair woke and relieved her some hours later. She gladly laid out on her bedroll, Juri curled up beside her. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, scratching her head. She pray for pleasant dreams. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

_A sickly green color covered everything. Something was looking for her. She couldn't see what it was, but she could feel it. Then a dragon came into view. It's gaze fell on her like a boulder. _

Elissa's eyes popped open. She sighed. It was just like at her Joining, but more focused this time. She emerged from her tent. Alistair was watching her. Theron came out of his tent a few moments later.

"Bad dreams?" They both nodded. "Eventually you learn to block them out."

"But what are they exactly?" Theron asked.

"It's how the darkspawn talk to each other and how the archdemon commands the horde."

"How often will they happen?" Elissa sat down.

"Depends on the person. Some never have any trouble, while others have trouble sleeping their whole lives."

Wonderful, she thought. She had been having nightmares nearly every night already. "Well, thanks for telling us."

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver bad news with witty one liners. Once everyone gets up we should get moving," Alistair stood up.

Elissa went back to her tent and rolled up her bed roll and collapsed the tent. Juri ran off into woods, looking for his breakfast no doubt. The others rose slowly and began to take down their own tents. Elissa kept pushing her hair back. She had lost her hair tie some time during the night.

Leliana walked up beside her, "Here, I never wear mine anymore."

"Thank you, I can't stand having my hair down," Elissa took it and pulled her hair back.

"Why keep it long?"

"My mother insisted that it would help me find a husband. I kept it long for her," Elissa smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Leliana asked.

"No, I don't mind."

* * *

Elissa rubbed her temples lightly. For someone who had lived in a chantry for the last several years, Leliana had a lot to say. Though, she didn't regret the decision entirely. She got a very good sense of Leliana's personality. She openly admitted to being a bard. In Ferelden, that didn't much of anything, but in Orlais they were as much spies as they were entertainers. She had brief wondered if Loghain had hired her as a plant, but just a quickly dismissed it. The people in Lothering were too familiar with her.

She pulled the tent upright. She had called an early stop. They had made good time and, by her estimate, they should arrive in Redcliffe around noon the next day. There was still deer meat from the previous day and Morrigan, to everyone's great surprise, volunteered to cook.

Cailan inched closer to her, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," she finished her tent.

Juri padded along side her as Cailan lead them away from the camp. "You remember in Lothering that Alistair and I had meet a knight from Redcliffe." She nodded. "I apologize that neither of us thought to speak of this sooner, but Eamon seems to have fallen under a serious illness."

"How serious?"

"Serious enough that the knights were looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Elissa frowned. The Urn was suppose to have miraculous healing properties that could cure any aliment. "Why did you wait to tell me?" And why did she let it slip her mind? Cailan frowned and looked away. "You wanted to see for yourself." He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Elissa, but he is my uncle and still our best chance."

"Assuming he lives!" She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Did you learn anything else that I should know about?"

"No, Elissa. I meant."

"I don't want to hear it. Aren't there enough things aligned against us without you withholding information?" She could feel the quiet flame of her hate begin to burn more intently. Elissa walked away from him, farther into the woods leaving Cailan staring after her.

She collapsed against a tree and side to the ground. She took in slow breaths. This was _unacceptable_. She knew that she had been taught better than this. But that fact that Cailan _and _Alistair were hiding things, crucial things not personal things, from her was incredibly frustrating. What if Eamon was dead?

"Elissa?" Alistair knelt down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me about Arl Eamon? How am I suppose to lead when the people who are following me won't even trust me?" Elissa vented.

Alistair frowned. "It's not that we don't trust you."

"You just don't think I'll make the right choice." Alistair stuttered. "You either trust my decisions or you don't. If you don't then someone else needs to lead. I can't make good decisions when I don't have all the information." Alistair said nothing. "I need to hear you say it."

Alistair looked her in the eye, "I will trust in your decisions, but don't think I won't say something if I disagree."

She took in a deep breath gave him a lopsided smile, "Think I can handle that. What do you say, Cailan?" She leaned to the side and looked back. He smiled at her sheepishly as he moved closer.

"I agree with Alistair. I apologize to you both. You would think that the king of Ferelden would be better at this sort thing," he laughed.

"Everyone knows that your wife is in charge of the politics," Elissa smiled.

Alistair laughed, "Your wife?"

"And you're letting a neonate of a Grey Warden lead against the Blight," Cailan threw back.

"Hey now," Elissa laughed. "I'm not certain if that was an insult to me or Alistair." Cailan suddenly looked very sheepish. Alistair smiled smugly.

Elissa noticed the similarities in their faces. The shape of their noses, the color of their eye and hair, and. Elissa frowned. Their faces resembled each other too much, and she saw Maric in both of them.

"Is something wrong?" Cailan asked.

"No, just thinking. Help me up." Both of the offered her a hand. She took them both and they pulled her to her feet. "Let's head back to camp." She didn't dare ask them. What if neither of them knew?

* * *

Theron had watched the fight from a distance. The human king and Elissa had argued about something and she had simply walked away. He had been warned of a woman's wrath and chose to stay out of it.

"My, my, it seems that Alric said something she didn't much like," Morrigan purred. The human king came back the camp and grabbed Alistair. The two of them disappeared after her. "And he is throwing Alistair in front of the wagon? How delightful."

"What is it that you have against Alistair? He doesn't done anything to you specifically," Theron questioned.

"The man is a fool and a templar. Is that not enough?"

"Explain what a templar is," Theron watch her cook the stew.

"There are trained to hunt mages who are outside the Chantry's control. They wish to leash those like myself," Morrigan smiled. "It use to be a game, you see. The templars would find us in the Wilds from time to time. Flemeth would warn them once, which they would foolishly ignored. The game always ended the same way."

"I know of these men. They came once and demanded that we turned over the Keeper and her apprentice. They didn't leave the forest," Theron frowned. "Alistair is one of these men?"

"He is not," Leliana spoke up. "He was training to become one, but was recruited into the Grey Wardens before he took his vows. I don't think that would have made a very good templar. He is devout, but I don't think a life of hunting mages suits him." Juri barked. "Well, he seems you agree with me."

They all watched as the three reentered the camp. Alstair and the human king looked almost humbled. Elissa didn't triumphant, but rather conflicted. The others wouldn't have noticed. It was too subtle, all her facial expressions were. She was always careful, always in control, save for a few moments ago, but the hints were there. Over the last week he had watched her and learned.

"That smells good," Alistair smiled. "Did you add cheese?"

"How did you know?" Leliana frowned.

"I can always tell when it's cheese," he sat down.

"I find that distrubing," Morrigan commented.

He ignored her, "So, now that I have been sufficiently scolded by our leader, I think I deserve a good meal."

"I agree," Cailan sat down on the opposite side of the camp.

Elissa sat down and took a bowl as Leliana served the stew. He watched her eat as he downed the stew. "This is very good."

"Why thank you very much, Theron."

"You'll have to cook more often, if you don't mind," Cailan smiled. "None of us are much good at it."

Morrigan watched Elissa, "Do you not like the stew, Elissa?"

"What? Sorry, it's great."

"Is something wrong?" Leliana asked.

"No, just thinking."

"You seem to do that a lot."

"Thinking?" Elissa raised a questioning eyebrow.

Leliana giggled, "That and getting lost in thought. Had I not seen your skills in battle myself, I might have thought you a scholar."

"If the mind is not exercised it withers just as the body does," Elissa smiled. "Brother Albos told me that every day since I was eight."

"Clearly, Alistair could have used that lesson," Morrigan threw a wicked glare at him.

"Hasn't that gotten old yet. I mean, how many insult on my intelligence could you possible have?" Alistair asked with a touch of annoyance.

"But you make it so easy, Alistair."

"Morrigan, please," Elissa raised her hand. "Let's keep the meal pleasant." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

Theron groaned, "I believe I will retire for the night."

"Sleep well," Elissa said.

He nodded and disappeared inside his tent.

* * *

"Come Elissa, let's check your wounds," Morrigan stood. Elissa nodded and followed her away. Once they were far enough away from the camp, Elissa sat down on a stump and removed the dress. Morrigan peaked under the bandages, "I believe these are healed well enough to be removed."

Morrigan carefully removed the bandages and Elissa looked down at her shoulder, "Looks like it'll scar."

"Mother said as much, but twill not hurt your fighting abilities."

"Speaking of your mother, I have a question, if you'll indulge me," Elissa pulled the dress back up.

"Speak your question, if you must."

"Is your mother truly Flemeth?"

"You have a doubt?" Morrigan burned the bandages with a summoned fire.

"Highever is very much connected to the legends of Flemeth." Not to mention that her family would not be where it was, according to the legends. "That idea that she is still alive after nearly 600 years is hard to believe."

"I do not doubt who mother claims to be. I can relay what Flemeth once told me herself, and you can decide wether or not tis the truth. If you desire." Morrigan leaned against a tree.

Elissa nodded, "It would be interesting to see how she tells it."

Morrigan looked amused, "Very well. Many centuries before this place was called Ferelden, Flemeth was married to a young bard named Osen. She was a fair lass, desired by all who saw her. The Lord Conobar looked upon her and set about to have her. He promised Osen wealth and power in exchanged. Osen agreed."

Elissa ran the version she had learned through her head. Flemeth had been married to Bann Conobar and Osen was her lover. Rather then killing Flemeth, he slew Osen and locked Flemeth away. "And Flemeth agreed to this?"

"'Twas Flemeth who suggested the arrangement in the first place. All would have been well had Conobar kept his end of the bargain, but he was a foul man, who bargained with coin he did not possess. Osen was led off to a field and slain. Flemeth spoke to the spirits and learned of the deed, swearing revenge."

"She spoke to spirits? Not demons?"

Morrigan frowned slightly, "Spirits first, and 'twas they who slew Conobar. Flemeth did not turn to the demon until…much later. Back to the story, if you please." Elissa motioned for her to continue. "Lord Conobar's allies chased Flemth all the way to the Wilds, and it was there she hid herself. There she found the demon, and he made her strong. At this point, all the legends speak of the great hero Cormac, who defeated Flemeth and her great army when she invaded the lowlands centuries later. All lies."

"Which part? That she never invaded, or that he never defeated her?" Elissa asked.

Morrigan looked pleased, "As Flemeth tells it, the Chasind never raised an army in her name and she never fought a warrior named Cormac. Cormac led a brutal civil war against his own people and later claimed it was to vanquish evil that had taken root amongst the lords. Thus he was hailed a hero. Flemeth was only attached much later. Perhaps due to the great war with the Chasind that eventually came, but Mother claims not the know how that happened."

Elissa thought as Morrigan paused. "What of legends that talk about Flemeth's many daughters?"

"You ask if I have sisters?"

"Yes."

"I have wondered this myself. Stories tell of the many witch of the Wilds, but I have never seen another witch or heard of one. Though the Chasind tell of a falling out between Flemeth and her daughters, and that one day she hunt them all through the Wilds and ate their hearts."

"So, do you believe the version that Flemeth told you?" Elissa's head tilted slightly.

Morrigan thought for a moment, "I do not believe everything that Flemeth claims, and it seems her bitterness has colored her memories. One the whole, yes. I believe that tale."

"Interesting, thank you for sharing it with me."

Morrigan waved her hand, "Flemeth tells it with far more embellishment than I, but you are welcome. Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, but I find myself curious nevertheless."

Elissa frowned. "My mother…was a battle maiden. She fought during the Orelsian Occupation where she meet my father. Hardly the stuff of legends, but we loved each other. Strangely enough, I think she would have like you. She always appreciated people who were refreshing honest, though she would have said you were unnecessary cruel as well."

"You said was."

Elissa looked away, "She died recently. Little more any a month ago."

"Ah," Morrigan paused. "Then you have my sympathies, for what it is worth. Which is very little, I am certain."

"Thank you for your little sympathies then. Let's head back to camp for they start to think a bear ate us."

"You perhaps. I would simply change into a bear and come back for your corpse."

Elissa laughed, "At least you'd come back for my corpse."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Sorry for the delay. I had some issues with some spyware. I also have over 2,000 hit now! Thanks to everyone who read my story, even with all the issues :)

Theron yawned as he awoken. He had slept well, no visions of darkspawn and no dreams that he could recall. He crawled out of the tent. The gray light of dawn was just beginning to fade. He was surprised to see that Elissa and Juri were already up and tearing down her tent.

She smiled gently, "Good morning."

"Morning," Theron replied quietly.

She still looked quite tired but her eyes sparkled with intent. He began tearing down his tent as she finished and shoved it into her pack. She placed the pack down by a log and drew out her sword and shield. Elissa moved away from the tents, but she was still in the clearing. He watched as she moved slowly through each form. He had never truly been able of observe her fighting technique. She moved with a sense of grace that he had never noticed before. Theron hadn't even noticed that he had stopped packing until he heard someone move.

He quickly turned his attention back to his tent as Sten struggled to get out of his small tent. Sten gave a short nod to Theron and he nodded back in return. He saw Elissa, and, if it was possible, his frown seemed to deepen.

"I am confused. She looks like a woman," Sten seemed to confess.

"Elissa is a woman," Theron answered simply.

"She is a Grey Warden. So it follows that she can't be a woman."

Theron paused as he struggle to find the right words. "That makes no sense, Sten."

"Then you understand my confusion."

"No, why can a woman not be a warrior?"

"Women are priests, artisans, or farmers. They do not fight."

Theron sighed, "Some women fight."

Sten shook his head, "Why would a woman ever wish to be a man? That makes no sense."

"So, you believe that Elissa can't be a woman because women don't fight?"

"Exactly," Sten nodded, noting Theron's confused expression. "A person is born; qunari, or human, or elven, or dwarf. He doesn't choose that. The size of his hand, whether he is foolish or clever, the land he comes from, the color of his hair; these are beyond his control. We do not choose, we simply are."

Theron considered what he said for a moment, "But we can choose what to do."

"Can you? Perhaps, we'll see," Sten turned away and began packing away his tent.

Theron finished packing his own pack and sat down. The qunari had some very strange ideas. Just because a elf was born in the city didn't mean that they couldn't come join the dalish. Or that they sometimes left the clans to live in the cities. He was an excellent example that there was nothing certain in life.

He watched as Elissa for a few more minutes. Theron grabbed his dar'misaan and dar'misu, "Elissa, may I spar with you?"

She smiled wickedly, "Certainly."

She stepped back and waited for him to ready himself. She held her shield loosely at her side as he thrust a her. She quickly blocked it and danced toward him, swiping at him. He moved just out of range. He knew they were both being careful not to hurt the other. He struck again and the ring of steel hung in the air.

"What's going on?" the human king appeared out of his tent only half dressed. Everyone in the camp was either getting out of their tent or staring at them.

Theron stopped, "We are sparring."

"Oh," the human kings cheeks flushed. "Carry on then."

Elissa smiled as she shook her head, "Shall we start again?"

Theron moved back into to position and grunted. They sparred while they others began to pack away all their things. At one point, Leliana and Alistair clapped as Theron spun around, nearly knocking her off her feet. She recovered quickly and tapped the flat of her blade against his thigh and then stomach.

He raised his hands in defeat, "That was refreshing."

She smiled, "I've been wanting to spar all week, but I didn't want to exacerbate my injuries." She sighed contently.

Theron watched her, thinking of his conversation with Sten, "When did you first begin to weld a sword?"

"Since I was five, though that was just wooden and more of a toy," she moved back toward her pack.

"So young?"

"Both of my parents were warriors. They were both quite adamant that I learn early."

"It still seems a remarkably young age to me."

"It was fun. I use to run around the courtyard pretending to slay dragon. It wasn't until I was older that I realized that there was anything odd about it." They moved back toward the camp. Elissa grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped the bit of sweat from her forhead. She picked up her pack. "We should be able to make it to Redcliffe around midday. Maybe we'll finally be able to sleep in a bed and take a bath."

Theron nodded in agreement. He had not been able to properly cleanse his body in sometime. He was accustom to such constant travel, but he never done so without the clan and the aravels. He missed the conveniences of having a home that moved with him.

Elissa had them at the same steady march as the day before. Leliana chatted with the human king, who stuttered and searched for answers, and giving Elissa a reprieve. He didn't seem comfortable just talking with her. It was amusing to watch them.

"Tell me, Alric, where were you born?" Leliana probed.

"Denerim. I grew up there," the human king looked toward Elissa.

"Oh? The birth place of Andraste and the capital of Ferelden. My mother lived in Denerim and, even though I grew up in Val Royeaux, I consider myself a Ferelden."

"How did you and your mother end up in Orlais?" the human king seemed genuinely interested.

"Mother served an Orlesian noblewoman who lived here while Orlais ruled. When Orlais was defeated the people of Ferelden began to resent the Orlesians, she went back. She took us both with her," Leliana smiled.

"Where is your mother now?"

"She died when I was very young," Leliana smiled gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know that she loved me very much. Lady Cecile let me stay with her, and I had no one else."

"What of your father?"

"I honesty don't know. Lady Cecilie knew nothing of him and I don't remember him. What of your own family?"

"My own mother died when I was young and my father passed on five years back," the human king looked away.

Elissa marched as Alistair came up beside her. "Elissa, there something I need to talk to you about. In private, please."

Elissa nodded, "Alric, lead the way would you?"

He pulled himself from the conversation with Leliana. "Certainly."

Elissa stepped to the side and let everyone pass them, each with a curious look on their face. Once they were a good distance away she started walking again. "Something bothering you?"

"Did I ever tell you how I knew Arl Eamon?"

Elissa frowned, "I don't think so, no."

"Well, my mother was a servant up in Redcliffe castle. She died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father but he took me in anyways. Eventually, he married a young lady from Orlais."

"Lady Isolde," Elissa remember one very unpleasant afternoon that her mother made her spend with the woman.

"Er…yes. There were rumors that I was the arl's bastard, they weren't true, but she despised me anyways. So when I was old enough, she shipped me off to the chantry."

"She probably saw you as a threat to any heirs she might have," Elissa thought aloud.

"You're probably right. I just remember being so angry and I smashed a amulet of Andraste's holy symbol on it. It was the only thing I had of my mother's. Stupid, stupid, stupid, thing to do."

"You were young, Alistair. What she did to you wasn't fair. Besides, you're rambling."

Alistair coughed, "Right, well the reason the arl took me in is, well because of who my father was."

Alistair hesitated. Elissa smiled, "King Maric. Making Cailan your half-brother. Making _you _not only a bastard, but a royal bastard."

The utter shock on his face was unforgettable. Then he smiled and laughed, "I guess it does. I should use that line more often. How did you?"

"It's pretty obvious when the two of you stand side by side."

"Ah, well, I will have to avoid that from now on. Nothing good came from that side of my family, anyhow. I was a threat to Cailan's rule so they kept me a secret. The few who did know about it either coddled me or resented me for it. Even Duncan kept me from the fighting because of it. I… I didn't want you to know, unless you needed to, and well there was your breakdown the other day. I'm sorry."

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to coddle you," she nudged him.

"Oh? So you'll just resent me then?"

Elissa laughed, "Only if you command, my prince."

He grabbed at his chest, "Maker's breath! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I knew I was going to regret this. Can we just move on? I'll just pretend you still think I'm some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"And what does that make me?"

"Another nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens?"

"Well, I suppose if another nobody has to help me stop the Blight, I'm glad it's you," she nudged him again.

They marched side by side. Elissa wasn't willing to ruin the moment by asking him if he was going to tell Cailan, or if Loghain knew about him. She noticed that the ground was changing from the rich dark brown that was in the majority of Ferelden to a more rusty color. They were getting very close. She could also smell water. Redcliffe rested on the southern edges of Lake Calenhad. The enormous lake was on the western side of Ferelden named after it's first king.

The line stopped as they reached the edge of the village. Elissa pushed her way up the narrow path to the front of the line, "What's going on?"

"This human stopped us," Theron motioned to a redheaded man.

The man looked at them, "Have you come to help us?"

"Help you? Has something happened?"

His face paled. "You don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"We've heard to the arl is sick," Cailan's eyes shined with renewed concern.

"Every night for the last few nights, monsters come out of the caste and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fight." He looked back down the cliff, "And dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send for help. So many dead and the rest of us are terrified we're next. Bann Teagan is all that's holding us together."

"Please, take us to him," Cailan motioned the man to go.

He nodded and leaded them down the cliffs and into the village. Barricades lined the path to the castle and the path down to the village. The knights and villagers eyed them wearily. Cailan and Alistair walked ahead of everyone, save for herself and their guide.

He lead them down to the chantry. Women, children, and a lot of injured men crowded the chantry. Elissa spotted Bann Teagan. He wasn't dressed in armor, but in the fine clothing of a lord. His goatee was neatly trimmed and his hair neatly in place. He looked somewhat out of place compared to the disarray around them.

Teagan saw them coming, "It's Tomas, yes?" The man nodded. "And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

"They just arrived, my lord. I thought might want to them," Tomas shifted.

"Well, done Tomas." Teagan turned his attention to Elissa. "Greetings, I am Bann Teagan of Rainesfere and brother to the arl. You are an…unusual group to say the least. Can I ask who you are and why you've come here."

"I'm Elissa of the Grey Wardens, one of several survivors from Ostagar. We came here seeking out the arl."

"So it seems not a the Grey Wardens died along with my nephew," he frowned.

"I take it you don't believe whatever lie Loghain told the Landsmeet," Elissa smiled.

His expression twisted, "That Loghain pulled his in order to save them? That Cailan risked _everything _in the name of glory? Hardly. He called you traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe that. He is desperate and will say anything."

Alistair cleared his throat, "Bann Teagan, I don't know if you remember me. The last time we meet I was much younger, and covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" Teagan's eyes searched his face, "Alistair? By the Maker, finally a bit of good news." His eyes moved over to Cailan.

"That's Alric," Elissa spoke quickly. "Another survivor."

Teagan's eyes meet hers. She could see that he understood. "We will have to talk at length what happen, Alric."

"I imagine so. I think we have more pressing matters at the moment," Cailan smiled at his uncle.

"Yes, yes," Teagan nodded. "You said you came to see the arl. Unfortunately, Eamon is gravely ill, or at least he was. No one has been in the castle for days. No guard on the wall and no one responds to my shouts. Then the attacks started a few nights ago. These…monsters surged from the castle. We've driven them back each time, and many have perished during the assaults."

"What kind of monsters are these?" Alistair asked.

"Some call them the walking dead, corpses returned to life with a hunger for human flesh. They come each night in greater numbers. With Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds for my urgent cries for help," Teagan looked to Elissa.

"We'll do what we can to help," she nodded.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief. "This…all this means more than you can guess." He turned, "Tomas, tell Murdock what's happened, then return to your post."

"Yes, my lord," Tomas left with a smile.

"I've put two men in charge of defense, Murdock, the mayor, and Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights."

"I'll go talk to them," Elissa said. "Alistair, Alric stay here with the Bann. I'm certain he's eager to hear in more details what happened at Ostagar."

She moved away, ignoring Alistair's glare. "Alright, Morrigan and I will talk to Ser Perth. Theron and Leliana, please talk to the mayor. Sten, check the town and see if there is anything we can use. Juri, go with Sten."

"Why?" Sten asked.

"The townspeople are nervous. If they see you, you might frightening them. If Juri is with you they wouldn't as afraid," Elissa explained. Sten looked doubtful, but simply started his search without another word.

Theron and Leliana went to seek out the mayor. Elissa began to trek back up the path toward where she saw the knights before. Morrigan sighed as she followed. Elissa noted how the knights paced and the fatigue in their eyes.

One of the knights left the group as they approached, "Greetings, Grey Warden." He turned to Morrigan, "My lady." Back to Elissa again. "I am Ser Perth and I'm as relieved as Bann Teagan that you are here." He was clearly on edge, "I must admit, I'm not sure to properly address a woman in your position. I don't wish to be rude."

"Warden is fine, Ser Perth," Elissa frowned.

"Thank you kindly."

"I came to see if there is anything we can do to strength the defenses." Elissa looked to the barricades.

"We have sufficient armor and weapons, but we are too few to stand against this assault alone. I have asked Mother Hannah for holy protection against these monsters, but she has refused. Perhaps if you were to ask her, she might be more willing." Ser Perth frowned, "Beyond that, I don't know what you can provide beyond your own skill."

"Then we'll see what Mother Hannah has to say," Elissa walked back down the path.

"Warden, why are we doing this? This village is doomed, is it not?" Morrigan looked down at the militia.

"It was only doomed before we got here," Elissa smiled.

"Such bravado, or should I say bravada," Morrigan laughed.

"We could use some people on our side. Undo some of the damage that Loghain is causing. He says that the Grey Wardens killed the king, but here we are helping a village under siege. People will begin to doubt," Elissa explained.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Seems like a lot of work for so little reward."

"Nothing worth doing is easy."

"And never mind that your king and Alistair would refuse to leave."

* * *

Theron stood along side Leliana and the human king by the chantry. She stood in her new armor, made by the human blacksmith Owen. He had made armor for Elissa and Sten as well. His own armor had been repaired, along with everyone else's, in preparation for the battle. Elissa had all of the fighter up on the path to the castle except for the human king. The Bann had insisted that the human king remain by the chantry.

The shems were nervous. They reminded him of Ostagar. They all knew what terror awaited them. They also knew that they would have to face it. He had always considered shems cowards, but he was beginning to reconsider. Not all humans were cowards, just as not all dalish were hunters.

Leliana hummed to herself as the sun sunk. "You seem quite calm."

"Oh, I suppose. I am a little nervous. I've never been apart of a battle like this," she pucked her bow string.

"Battle, it is chaos." Theron looked out away from her. "There are no words to describe it properly."

"It's bloodshed and death," the human king frowned. They both stared at him. "But if we succeed we will save a great many lives."

A silence fell between them. From what little he had know of the human king before Ostagar, he had changed. He lacked the confidence he once possessed. Elissa had tried to put him in charge, but he said no. No matter what she said he refused. She was forced the put Theron in charge. She reason that he had battle experience and the villagers would look to that to lead.

That was not the impression he got. They didn't trust him because he was dalish. One of them had called him knife-ears. It seemed a strange thing to call him since the dalish referred to the city elves as flat-ears. Still, Elissa was confident in his abilities.

"There!" one of the man pointed toward the castle. "Their coming!"

* * *

Elissa stood with the knights, waiting. Her new armor fit perfectly. The shield was made of wood and the sword was bought from one of the local families. The Green Blade had a rich history of monster slaying. Her family's sword and shield were down in the chantry. Hopefully, she would recover it tomorrow.

"Here they come, ready the arrow," Ser Perth commanded.

One of the knights lit an arrow and drew it back the bow string. As the first of the walking corpses appeared up the path. Ser Perth signaled and the knight losed the arrow. The flames spread across the oil Sten had found. They weren't certain how much it would help, but they had to try.

Elissa finally got a good look at the monsters. They were corpse, striped of their flesh. Only the bones remained. They moved like puppets on strings, controlled by some supernatural force. None of them bore weapons, only bony fingers sharpened into claws.

"Wait for them to clear the flames and come to us. Don't let them get passed the line!" Elissa shouted as the monster passed through the flames. She bashed the first one that reached her with her shield. It fell backward with very little resistance. She looked down at it. The corpse turned and clawed at her legs.

"Take off it's limbs!" one of the knights shouted.

She obeyed, slicing off the hands as they reached for her. The others followed suit, dissembling the corpses as they came. She counted as they suddenly fell still. One, two, five, ten, twenty, thirty, and they kept coming at them in seemingly never ending waves. Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they stopped. The knights looked confused.

"Help!" one of Bann Teagan's men ran up the hill. "The monsters are attacking from the lake! The barricades won't hold!"

"Alistair, stay here with the knights and guard the path. Morrigan, Sten, Juri, with me," Elissa ran down the hill, the others just behind her.

"Stay behind the barricades!" she heard Theron's voice as they got closer.

The militia stood two or three in the gaps in the barricades. Many of them were bloodied. Theron and Cailan were fighting on the outside of the barricades. "Morrigan," Elissa she pointed over to Theron.

She nodded and went over the support them. Morrigan had been holding back, keeping her power in reserve until they needed it. Lightening arked from her staff. Some were suddenly frozen in place. Morrigan was like the eye in a magical storm. Sten mowed them down while Elissa dismembered them as quickly as she could. The militia got a moment reprieve while they took on the bulk of the force. Cailan swung his sword wildly, driving them back. Leliana's arrows struck many of them in the chest, stunning them. Theron attacked them savagely.

When he slew the last of them, every stood still. Waiting for more of them. After an hour of waiting Elissa sheathed her sword. It seemed as if they were done, at least for the moment. The men were tending to the injured. Several of the militia were dead and one of the knights had taken a serious injury, but it looked as though he would survive.

Elissa ordered the monster's bodies gathered up and burned to be certain they wouldn't rise again. They worked through the remainder of the night. Theron counted the skulls as they did their work. His final count was over two hundred.

An hour before dawn, Bann Teagan emerged from the chantry. He looked around at the exhaust men of the militia and at their group. Relief flooded over him, "You are victorious."

Elissa felt a small half smile on her face, "Yes, the monsters are slain and we still stand."

Slowly, the villagers began to come out of the chantry. Children and wives embraced their fathers and husbands. Elissa watched them. There was no celebration, no cheers of victory, but a quiet triumph.

Bann Teagan came up next to her, "Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour. Though, I was a shamed that I did not recognize you until Alric told me who you are. I am sorry."

"Why would you be looking for a dead woman?" Elissa frowned. "I thank you for your sympathy, but we need to get in the castle or you will yet share my pain."

"Indeed, meet me at the windmill in an hour. I have a way into the castle," Bann Teagan greeted the militia.


End file.
